Forbidden Fruit
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: Tears running down my face, I turn the corner, running into Him. "I'm not in the mood, Malfoy" "For what?" He laughs. Of course he laughs, he's with them. He's never himself with them. I sigh heavily as he looks at my tear-stained cheeks, subtly he nods.
1. It's Malfoy!

"We can't keep doing this Draco." I whisper, as he pushes me up against the hallway wall, leaning in for a kiss.

"Merlin, Granger! You would think I've told you enough already! It's Malfoy! You call me Draco in front of Potter or that Weasel and they are going to be asking questions."

"Fine, Malfoy." I groan, kissing him back. Being with him, my heart skipped a beat. As we got deeper into the kiss, I felt more and more alive. "But we can't keep doing this, if Harry or Ron….

"Why can't you just let it be!" He bites back, still trying to keep his voice a whisper. Maybe he was right though, maybe I was overthinking this. I mean, everyone else got to be happy, why shouldn't I have this little ounce of secret happiness too. "I mean, really Granger, is that all that you Mu-sorry, I just want to enjoy my time with you, without thinking about Potter or Hogwarts. I enjoy your company."

How could I deny him when he said such sweet things as that? When he looked into my eyes like that. Draco…er…Malfoy…made me feel like a woman, not just another "one of the guys" like Harry and Ron so often did.

"Ok fine. We can go to your quarters then, but this is the last time."


	2. Muggle Blood

As I sit on his bed, he just stares at me. "I'm sorry for earlier Granger, I'm just on edge with everything. All these new rules being put into place and everything. You think it's easier on me, being a Slytherin, but it's not." Draco tries to explain. "We are safer not using first names. You know that. What if I call you Hermione in front of Potter or Weasley. Then what? They will think we are friends or something."

"Yea, or something….." I mumble, looking away from him.

"Don't be like that." He smirks. "Our or something is very nice I think. Can we please just enjoy ourselves tonight?" Slowly, Draco leans in, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Merlin, I love those eyes.

"Ok, What do you want to do then?" I giggle, already knowing what his answer is. Slowly, he frames my face in his hand, kissing me deeply. Gently, he pushes me back onto the bed, sliding his hand up my shirt, rubbing my stomach with his hands. His ever so soft hands. Ugh, I hate how I give into him.

"Ok, Stop Draco!" I exclaim. He glares at me. "Sorry, MALFOY, please stop. I need to talk to you about something. Can we please talk about what is going on here for a second. Where are we going with this? Are we a couple? I don't just snog with anyone."

Draco snarls his nose. "We are not a couple, but I'll be completely honest when I say I wish it were that easy to just be like 'Yea, we're a couple.' But it's not. You are muggle-blood, and I can't have that mixing…well…ugh, how do I say this…" Before I can even try to control it, a tear rolls down my cheek. "Oh come on, Hermione."

"Don't call me that Malfoy. Your right, calling me by my first name means you actually have to be alive and feel something for anybody. That just don't happen with a pure blood does it?" I say, as I stomp out of his quarters, tears streaming down my face.


	3. I love you

Sitting in lunch, I honestly think I am going to get sick watching Ron eat. He just stuffs everything in his mouth. I don't think he even cares that it's food. Suddenly, I get a parchment bird. Opening it up, I immediately recognize the handwriting, and hide it under the table to read it.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you the other night in my room.

We need to talk. Please, meet me in the Slytherin Common Room Tonight at 2.

~D.M

How do I even respond to that? What if…What if it's too hard for me to meet you? We are fighting a war right now, and it is worse that I am seeing you in the background.

D~

Why should I? I am nothing to you. Muggle Blood, remember? Ronald or Harry could treat me like I was a person, not just nothing like you do.

~H

Slowly, Draco looks up at me. The silver in his eyes make my heart skip a beat. He don't have to send me a bird back, his eyes beg me enough. Looking down, I'm almost embarrassed that he can do that to me. I nod, barely even enough for him to see from his table, but just enough to keep his servants..er..classmates… from seeing either. Sighing, I go back to watching Ron eat, pushing my lunch to the side.

"Pure-blood" I whisper, and the door slowly opens to his Common Room. As I walk in, I look around. The room is so green, so depressing. Draco's laying on the couch in front of the fireplace. His eyes are closed. I almost wonder if he is sleeping, until he opens them.

"Hey." He whispers. "I'm…well…I'm"

"You better be sorry, you ignorant cahoot."

"Hey Granger, that actually hurts." He says, not meaning a word of it.

"Well, I'm tired of you sitting here acting like I'm half the person you are. Like I'm not good enough for you. I care about you, Draco, and you sit here and insult me like I'm nothing, like I'm..one of your little servents like Crabbe or Goyle. If you don't want me to care about you, that's fine. Just tell me."

"Is that really what you think Granger? That I believe you are not good enough for me? You are. It's just…well…your not good enough for my father."

"Your father! I'm not good enough for your…"

"Shut up and just kiss me Granger." Suddenly, before I can even think, his mouth is on mine, exploring mine. I feel as though I am surrounded by him. His hands are in my hair, his body against mine. "I will never say this again, Hermione, so listen close. I love you. There once, and once only. I'm sorry. I can't be the person you want me to. Maybe in another life, maybe, but you are what you are, I am what I am, and that's it. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Draco." I say, hardly a whisper. "That is enough for now, I assume."


	4. Romeo and Juliet

Sitting in class, I can hardly keep from looking his direction. Professor Sprouts is going on about something, Bubotubers perhaps, but all I could do was think about him.

"What did she just say?" I asked Neville, "About the Bubotubers?"

"There will be an exam next week." He answers, not taking his eyes off of her. I sigh, turning around to allow myself a simple glance at Malfoy. When I do, of course he is staring at me. He smirks and winks. I roll my eyes. _Silly, flirtatious boy. _Quickly, I turn back around, trying not to feel his eyes on the back of my head.

I turn back around, looking at him. He licks his lip, in a very seductive way.

"Draco Malfoy, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Sprouts asks. I can't help but giggle.

"No ma'am." He answers, slumping back down in his seat. After class, he stops me. "Follow me." He whispers, grabbing my arm. Subtly, as to not get anyone's attention, I do. We walk down a hallway, no longer used much by students. "Kiss me." He whispers seductively onto my lips, running his hand along my scalp through my hair. "Kiss me and never look back." Next thing I know, I am wrapped up in him, my mouth on his, my hands in his hair, his hands in mine. I want to stay in this moment forever, right here. "You drive me wild, you are my reason for breathing."

"We have to stop this Draco, my heart can't take it much longer."

"Malfoy." He mumbles, pushing his lips into mine again, a subtle, but effective way to get me to shut up.

"Fine, MALFOY!" I yell, pushing him away. "Every time you kiss me, you are breaking my heart. Every time you wink at me, it's another tear I cry. I have given you everything, and you can't even hold my hand in public." Tears stream down my face. Slowly, he reaches up and wipes them away.

"It's not that easy Granger, and you know it. This isn't Romeo and Juliet where everyone dies in the end, at least I hope not." He drifts off, thinking to himself and then shudders at the thought. "This is life. I have to face my parents and tell them that I have ruined the family tree by falling in love with you. Do you really think I can do that?" I stare at him, in shock that he just said that. "Granger…Hermione, I'm sorry, please baby." He grabs me, holding me in his arms. "For now, can't my love please just be enough?" I sigh, giving him a peck on the lips and walk away.


	5. The Cloth

"There is something wrong with Hermione," Ginny whispers to Harry, trying not to look at Hermione. "Something seriously wrong." Harry looks at her, concerned.

"Like what?" He asks, looking at Hermione, then back towards Ginny, leaning in closer to her to be sure he isn't heard.

"Like, I don't know. Every night, after lights out, she pulls something out from under her mattress. A cloth of some sort, and she cries into it, every single night. She cries into it, until finally, she cries herself to sleep."

"Oh!" He replies, looking down. Thinking to himself, _Please, don't let it be me she cries herself over. I don't think of her that way. Please, let it be Ron. _"Ok, here's the plan. Find it tonight, after class. Before she gets to the dorm, find out what this cloth is she carries around, whose it is. Maybe it belongs to her parents, maybe she's just homesick."

"Ok, I will. But, Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny." He answers, looking past her eyes, into her soul. Seeing the worry she carried for a girl who was practically her sister.

"It smells like a boys cologne."

…

**A/N: Please R&R, so that way A/N: Please R&R, so that way I know if I should even continue writing this, it is a slightly difficult story to write, to keep interesting without going OOC.**


	6. My worst nightmare

Quietly, I sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room, after spending an evening out with Malfoy. The first evening, in a long time, that I haven't begged him to expose our secret, but instead enjoyed his company. The way he ran his fingers through my hair, the way his lips felt against mine, it was too much to simply walk away from permanently. As the door opens, Ginny is sitting there, on the table, her hand in Harry's, her legs swinging back and forth. Ron is sitting on the couch, his eyes red from tears.

"Do you have something you need to tell us?" Ron asks, standing up, demanding an answer.

"What do you mean?" I ask "I…I don't understand."

"I said!" He points his finger down at the ground, showing dominance, "Do you have something you need to tell us Hermione!" His face, filled with anger, scaring me.

"I, please, tell me what you're talking about" I question, going through my mind of what he could possibly be talking about.

"This!" He screams, stomping over to where Ginny and Henry are sitting, reaching behind her, and pulling out a sweater. "What is this about Hermione! What is this about!" He screams, tears filling his eyes. Tears are streaming down my face now as I stare at the green sweater; the simple silver stripe giving away what house it belonged to. The same green sweater Malfoy had given me our second year. I was sitting outside on a hill, reading a book, when a storm suddenly hit. The rain fell, a solid sheet of rain, nearly instantly. Running back into the castle, I run directly into Malfoy, my clothes soaking wet, my hair a mess, matted. He just stares at me, disgusted, until my bottom lip starts to quiver from the cold.

"For Merlin's Sake, you little mudblood, are you trying to do us all a favor by freezing to death?" He asks, taking off his sweater. He throws it at me. "Put this on, don't tell anyone where you got it! Don't tell anyone about this! And Granger?" I look up at him "Don't ever run into me again."

Now, here I was, staring at the green sweater in Ron's hand, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"How…How did you find that?" I stammer, looking at Ginny. She puts her head down; she has betrayed me as a friend, as a sister. "What did you do!" I scream at her. "What did you do!" Fists clenched, I head towards her, my heart breaking.

"Don't go near her Hermione!" Ron demands. "Where did you get this! Why do you have it!"

"It's nothing." I cry, "I got it from a Slytherin, being kind in our second year, I just…I just haven't given it back yet."

"Really?" He asks, snarling his nose at me. "Who was the Slytherin?"

"Zabini!" I cry out

"LIES!" Harry screams, standing up. He lets go of Ginny's hand.

"Look at this Hermione!" Ron screams, showing me the tag. In a neat handwriting, most likely Mrs. Malfoy's, it says _Property of Draco Malfoy_. "And, if you 'just haven't given it back yet'" He sneers, "Then WHY do you cry yourself to sleep with it every night?" Tears stream down my face. She had betrayed me.

"I…I…"I stammer, what else is there to say.

"Exactly!" He screams, throwing the sweater into the fireplace. Standing there, tears stream down my face as I watch it, the only possession I have of Malfoy's, burn. "Leave! Get out of my face!" He demands, as I run up the stairs to cry in my bed.


	7. I hit her

**A/N: Ok, so…just FYI, I am not Anti-Ron. I promise, BUT, I have to make him look like the bad guy in this part. She is seeing the enemy, Ron loves her too. Not anti-Ron. **

"Do you feel the same?" I ask Harry in the hallway between classes. It's the only time I can get him away from Ginny long enough to say anything.

"I feel betrayed Hermione." He answers, "We all do, Malfoy is no good, can't you see that? Or has he blinded you by his charm?" He's don't sound as angry as Ginny and Ron are, but Harry has never really been one for yelling at me. Only when he's... not himself.

"No, I can. But...please Harry…can't you see that he would never"

"Never what?" Ok, maybe he does get angry, "Never hurt you? Never put you in danger? He's a Malfoy, Hermione, it's in his blood." He screams, "It's on your skin." Subconciously, I place my hand on the scar.

"That was not him!" I scream back "That was Bellatrix!"

"And he wasn't doing anything to protect you when we showed up." Harry snarls, "Besides, can't you see what this is doing to us? To Ron? For Merlin's sake, Hermione, he loved you." With that Harry walks away.

Tears streaming down my face, I turn the corner, running into him.

"I'm not in the mood, Malfoy."

"For what?" He laughs "Pathetic mudblood." Of course he laughs, he's with them. He's never himself when he's with them. I sigh heavily as he looks at my tear-stained cheeks. Subtly he nods. "Come on, guys."

"What?" Pansy screeches, could change her into an owl if I had the right mind "Aren't we going to tease her Draco? She's disgusting, a muggle-born, remember. She's a disgrace." All I can do is stand there. I hear Ron yelling at me, Harry saying I betrayed them, Ginny crying, and now Pansy calling me a disgrace. I punch her, as hard as I can. She falls backwards, landing on her butt. And then I hear it, music to my ears, Malfoy laughs. "I..I don't see what's so funny, you guys."

"Come on," Malfoy says, mid-laugh, "let's go before she decides another one of us deserves it."


	8. Luna

**A/N: Ok, so I am going out of my comfort zone right now by writing Luna. I am intimidated by the thought of writing her. Her mind is so...different than everyone else, and she words things so strange, I hope I can get her down just perfect. Also, I want opinions. Am I meeting your expectations on where you want the story to go? Am I pleasing you, as the reader? Opinions Please. **

I know when I am not welcome. By the looks of Ron, Harry, and Ginny's faces, that was sitting next to them. From the look of Pansy's face, the Slytherin table, next to Malfoy, wasn't my best option either. Mentally, running through my list of friends in my head, I sit down next to Luna and Neville, and lay my head down.

"What's wrong?" A soft voice sings to me, her eyes staring at me, as I look up. I could really use a friend right now, and Luna has never been one to gossip. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard her say anything bad about another person. I lean in close to her, making sure nobody else can hear.

"Harry found out that I like Malfoy."

"Oh," She says casually, looking directly in front of her again, like there is nothing left to be said. A few minutes later, she replies, still staring straight ahead. "Sometimes, even though a person is good, the wrackspurts will confuse you, and you can't look past their past."

"Yea, exactly" I reply, "That kinda makes sense."

"He'll come around." She puts her hand on mine.

"So, why are you holding Neville's hand?" I ask, looking under the table.

"He loves me" She replied innocently, ending our conversation completely. What else really needed to be said.


	9. The Offer

**A/N: Super excited everyone, This story has hit 2000 hits, thank you for your support. Keep the Reviews coming.**

I feel that familiar hand grab my arm, pulling me around the corner to a more deserted hallway. His lips against mine, his hands touching my stomach, his mouth hungry for my kisses. I give in, allowing myself the pleasure, who is there to upset?

"I have missed the taste of your lips, Granger." He whispers to me. "I have a reputation for snogging girls, but none of them bring me back wanting more."

"Just shut up and kiss me." I grab the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. Any ounce of anger, of pain that I am feeling I can't express to him right now, but I do it with my kiss. I tell him everything, all these pathetic little secrets, all these feelings of betrayal, my lips never leaving his.

"Damn, Granger. Didn't know you had it in you." He takes a step back, "Didn't think you'd ever punch Pansy, either, though but you did." He smiles. "And you say you couldn't be a Slytherin."

Yea, well. There's some stuff going on, with Harry" I reply "She pushed me over the edge I guess."

"Potter is a stuck up know-it-all. The sooner you realize that, Granger, the better."

"Why? So that that way I have no friends, nobody by my side?" I reply. He still didn't know that I was already there.

"I think, in that situation, if you separate yourself from all of them, nasty little, over-breeding Weasleys," He makes a face of disgust "and Potter himself, I could accept you by my side." Suddenly he sounds more like he did in second and third year, more proud and...dark. I shuddered at the thought, but know he would do nothing to hurt me.

"And your father?"

"My father will accept my decision. He won't like it, but he will accept it. I fought a war for him, had Potter right in my grasps, it's not my fault he didn't take it. Besides, we walked away from the Death Eaters whenever Voldermort died. Father is still on trial for his, even if I am free. He will not risk that for a Mudblood like yourself." I weigh my options. Would Harry and Ron ever take me back? Was I better off siding with Malfoy, and if I did, was there ever a turning back? I stare into Malfoy's eyes. "Join me, Hermione. Be my queen."


	10. The Announcement

**A/N: Holy cow, almost 3000 hits! And this is the first Fanfic that I have ever started on :D Thank you everyone for your support.  
><strong>

"How are we going to explain this, Malfoy? Everyone will have so many questions."

"Stop thinking so much, Granger. Your acting like a muggle. You need to relax if you want them to accept you." He answers, grabbing my hand. As we walk into the Great Hall, everyone goes quiet and stares.

"What the bloody hell!" I hear Ron's voice.

"Why are they holding hands?" Neville's voice, and then, the innocent, soft voice of my only current friend.

"They are in love, isn't that reason enough?" With that, I smile. There is no question of whose table we are sitting at today, Neville and Luna were amazing people, but not very entertaining people.

"Goyle, go get Ms. Granger some lunch." he barks, as we sit down at the Syltherin table.

"Do you really have to bark him around like a dog?"

"He enjoys my company. Don't fight it."

"What is this disgusting excuse for a Mu-" Malfoy stands up in my defense, as Pansy heads towards the table screaming.

"Her name is Ms. Granger and you shall call her none other than that. Do I make myself clear Pansy?" He barks at her. I don't understand how these people put up with him, without turning him into a weasel themselves."Does that get under your skin?" he asks, that evil smirk on his face that he used to get when he had known he was getting under mine. "Would this get under your skin?" Gently, he kisses me on the cheek. I feel my cheeks turn red, as Ron, from two tables over, tosses his tray across the table, onto the floor.

"I can't believe you Draco Malfoy!" She screams, "Wait til your father hears about this!"

"You tell my father anything, and I will tell the entire school about how you made me lie about snogging you last year." He answers, his face going stern "Do I make myself clear?" She huffs off, arms swinging side to side as she stomps out of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper into his ear. "You have never stuck up for me in the past."

"I told you, join me and I will make you my queen." He smiles, "A Malfoy keeps their word, Granger."

The rest of lunch is quiet, nothing really needing to be said, and slightly awkward, as I kept getting glares from Ron and Harry. Even Ginny sneered at me once.

In potions, I sat next to Malfoy, holding his hand again under the table.

"I see now what you say about the Weasleys, one of them hates you, they all do." I whisper to him.

"Yea, Potter is no better either." He spits "Thinks because he's the 'chosen one' he owns the bloody school. If I had the right mind I'd" He points his wand at Harry from across the room, subtly enough that only I could see it.

"Malfoy, NO!" I squeel, sounding slightly girly. "You can't. Your better than that." I put my hand on his arm, my eyes begging him to calm down. He puts his wand back in his pocket.

"You're right. Not worth my time." He looks disgusted at Harry, snarling his nose. Luna pops up behind us, looking at Malfoy, then at me.

"I'm happy for you." Her voice sings "Oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted something, I can see it in your eyes." She calls to me, her voice sounding more like music than words. Slowly, she dances away.

"A bit off, isn't she?" Draco asks me, with a questioning look.

"No, just different is all. She takes some getting used to." I reply, looking up, seeing Ron's glare. "Let's get this potion started, Shall we?"

"Go ahead Granger." He replies, putting his feet up on our desk. I smile happily, not wanting it any other way.


	11. Howler

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I appreciate it! **

Sitting at lunch the next day, Crabbe tells me about the time he tricked Malfoy with a chocolate frog. Made the frog kiss him on the cheek and everything. Laughing, I look at Malfoy, trying to picture it.

"He got so mad." Crabbe laughs, holding his belly "He made me carry his books for a week. Was so worth it though."

Suddenly, an owl swoops in with a red envelope.

"A howler" I whisper and we all stop laughing. We know what that means. "You better open it, Malfoy. This could get ugly." He just stares at it. "Well, open it!" I scream, but it's too late.

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU BE DATING A GIRL AND NOT BRING HER HOME TO MEET ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONELY IT GETS HERE WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR FATHER! I DEMAND THAT YOU BRING HER TO THE MANOR AT ONCE! YOU HAVE UNTIL SUNDAY DINNER! YOU BETTER NOT DISAPPOINT ME! Also, tell Crabbe and Goyle hello and they are welcome to come. MISS PARKINSON TOLD ME OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BLOOD STATUS! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO DRACO! See you sunday, Mum._

Draco looked like he was going to start crying throughout the entire letter. After it explodes into ashes, he puts his hands in his head.

"I'm doomed" He cries.

"You're not." I comfort "Your mother loves you. Maybe once she meets me she'll"

"She'll what? She'll understand? She's Narcissa Malfoy, she would never understand dating someone who wasn't a pure-blood."

I look across the room, Ron snickering at what is going on.

"Hold on for a second. I've got something I need to do." I get up, walking towards the Gryffindor table with my potions book in hand. "You blimey little twirp." I scream, hitting him with it "Laughing at others expense, like you have any room to make fun of someone else."Quickly realizing what I am doing, Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle jump up, running towards me. "You didn't like it when he made fun of you, and now look at you. No better than he was."

"Stop! Stop! Granger, look at me." Malfoy turns me towards him, looking me in the eyes "He's not worth it."

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asks, looking at us sternly

"Not anymore, Professor." He replies, pushing me behind him protectively, and stepping backwards.

"Good. Miss Granger has always been one of my best witches, I don't want you changing that, do you hear me?" She looks at him sternly and I shudder.

"I won't ma'am. I have no intent on changing her." With that, Draco and I walk out of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle behind us.

"Hey Malfoy, If your girl can fight like that, maybe she should be a Slytherin." Goyle laughs

"Yea, She's got spunk. I think Mrs. Malfoy will like her, can't even tell she's a..." Malfoy glares at him,

"Are you ok?" He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yea," I answer, still not completely with it. "Yea, I think I am. I just wish he would see how much you have changed."

"Calm down, Granger. We got your back." Crabbe says, punching his chest. "You're with Malfoy, that makes you a pure-blood in my book."

"That's it! Why didn't I think of this before?" I scream, turning around in front of them.

"And what's that?" Malfoy asks, not sounding convinced already.

"What if...I claimed to be Crabbe or Goyle's cousin?"

"Hmmm." Malfoy rubbed his chin, focusing. "That might just work Granger." With that, he kisses me.


	12. Home

"Don't screw this up." Malfoy glares at Goyle.

"Yes sir." He replies, as we get on our broomsticks. Some how, the second we get up in the air, there is a complete attitude change.

"Hey mom, no hands." Malfoy says, flipping over upside down on his broom, holding his hands above his head.

"Malfoy, don't!" I scream. "You could get hurt."

"He's done it a million times" Crabbe whispers, flying past me. He flies in front of me, doing loop-the-loops on his broom. When I flew with Harry and Ron, we never played around like this. It was too dangerous. If someone fell, from these heights, the after effects were deadly. But, they did look like they were having fun.

"Watch this one, Granger." Goyle states, standing up on his broom like a muggle would a surfboard. I can't help but laugh, as he jumps back down, riding his broom like normal.

"You've never done this?" Malfoy asks me, looking confused. I shake my head. "Watch this one" With that, he holds his wand behind him, and flies off in front of us, leaving a trail of white smoke behind him. After going up higher, flipping over twice, and coming back to where he first began, I see it. He has made a heart out of the white smoke.

"Show off" Crabbe jokes, elbowing me in the side, but I am stunned. I can't even think, my heart is in the clouds, literally.

"Hermione." He smiles, flying up next to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"It's Granger" Is all I can reply

"It's Hermione." He answers with a smirk.

"Haha, watch this Hermione." Goyle laughs, trying to hang upside down like Malfoy did.

"It's Granger." Malfoy states sternly. No sooner than he says that, Goyle starts to fall, plummetting faster and faster towards the ground.

"Malfoy, do something!" I scream, hearing Goyle's yell as he get further and further away. We had to be at least 30 foot in the air.

"Crabbe, grab his broom. Hermione, follow me." He says, buzzing down towards Goyle. We hit the ground before he does. "On the count of three, I'm going to need you help with this one." I nod "One" He is counting so slowly, I am on edge. How can he be so calm? "Two. Three"

We both point our wands in between the two of us "MOBILICORPUS." We scream, Goyle floating about a foot above the air, his eyes squinted shut.

"Ok, let him fall." Malfoy says, Goyle dropping the one foot to the ground, groaning as we hear his body hit the land. "Gotta save your arse again, huh? Stop trying to show off, or I'll let you hit next time." He smirks. Goyle just nods. "Dimwit." He mumbles.

"Sorry." Goyle whispers to me.

"It's ok" I answer, "Come on, lets go."

Once we are in the air again, it's like nothing ever happened. We laugh, we joke. I think I am getting to understand Draco's relationship with these boys. Nothing is taken personal, nothing is taken to heart. They have adopted him as their 'big brother', and he behaves as such. It reminded me vaguely of how George and Fred used to pick on Ron.

"So, how much further have we got?" I ask, looking at Malf- Draco.

"Not much further" He answers, "Just enjoy the fly." I look at him, he is himself on a broom, not the best flier by far, but he feels comfortable there, enjoying the breeze. "Hey, Crabbe! Goyle!" He smirks that evil smirk as his eyes light up. Crabbe and Goyle fly up beside him on his right. "Do me a favor when we get back? Make sure the entire school knows the truth about me and Pansy." They both nod once.

"What is the truth?" I ask, scared to know the answer.

"It never happened." She had claimed that after the Yule Ball they went upstairs and 'took snogging to a whole new level'. The news spread like wildfire, and Draco never denied it. "I went up to our quarters and sipped on some firewhiskey with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise all night. She begged me not to tell the truth, though, saying that in return she would say it was amazing. What can I say?" He raises his chin with pride. "They all want me."

I look forward, jealous of any girl he has snogged with. Suddenly I see it, the mansion. The whole reason why I still can't sleep all the way through the night. My hand subconciously rubs my scar. Malfoy's face lights up, as he sees it too.

"Hey fellas! We're home!" He screams, excited, swooping down, into the trees as Crabbe and Goyle holler and whistle.


	13. Mrs Malfoy

Malfoy Mansion looks so much different than what it did that night. With the daylight, it was actually a beautiful home. Massive, but beautiful.

As we walk up to the front door, I shudder, remembering the last time I was here.

"It's ok," Draco whispers, soft enough that Crabbe and Goyle can't hear him. "My aunt is dead." With that, he puts his hand on my lower back, leading me into his home.

As we open the front door, a house-elf comes to greet us. "Ah, Master. Kritter very happy to see you home."

"Thank you, Kritter." She was a bit smaller for a house-elf, and for being a house-elf, she was fairly pretty. She had a small, button-like nose and ears that stood straight up, like that of a rabbit.

"May Kritter ask, Master. I recognize Mr. Goyle, but who else are your friends?"

"They are Mr. Crabbe, and my date for this evening, Miss Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kritter." I say, holding out my hand for her to shake. She stares at it and Draco laughs.

"Really?" He asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"They do have feelings too." I reply, glaring up at him, daring him to say one more thing about it.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Granger. Thank you. I like this one, Master" Kritter replies, shaking my hand vigerously.

"Kritter, go get Mum. Tell her I have arrived."

"Yes Master." Kritter answers, scurrying away. Neither one of us mention his old house-elf, Dobby. The feelings are conflicting and this is no place for us to argue. We all stand there, as I look at the fireplace.

"This is the room." I whisper, rubbing my scar.

"Don't think about it." Draco barks. "I want to show you something." He leads me off to a far wall, one off to the side of the staircase, not seen from the grand entance. Along the wall are pictures, a young Draco wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and a witch's hat flexing his muscles(He couldn't have been but five), a picture of Narcissa and Lucius standing outside of the Mansion, her obviously pregnant.

"Hey Malfoy, remember this one?" Goyle hollers, pointing at one of the pictures. It was Draco and him at about seven, sitting on brooms that couldn't have been floating but six inches off the ground, Goyle with a big smile on his face, and Draco in tears will fear.

"Yea, I remember that one. You flipped your broom over when you leaned back too far, fell backwards on the ground." Draco laughs.

"Is this..?" I point at a picture of a teenage girl, the picture in black and white, so I couldn't tell the hair color, but she looked incredibly similar to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Yes, my aunt Andromeda." Draco replies. "Mum put her picture up after Bellatrix died, the only family she has left."

"Draco?" Narcissa calls from the other room "Is that you?" His eyes light up, as he grabs my hand pulling me in the direction the voice is coming from.

"Yes, mum. We are in here." He replies. She walks into the room, almost dancing. She moves so swiftly, so elegantly, it's like her feet never even hit the ground.

"Draco, my son." She hugs him gently, kissing his cheek. "and I see you brought Gregory and Vincent. Good." She smiles at them both, looking at me with disgust. "This is the girl you brought home for me to meet." Eying me up and down, she snarls her nose.

"Yes, her name is-"

"My name is Miss Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." I hold my hand out for her to shake.

"Ah, Miss Granger, that's where I remember you from. You were Potter's friend. Ran around with that little Weasley boy."

"Ran around with is correct, Mrs. Malfoy, but I assure you. Me and Ron are no longer on speaking terms."

"And your blood status?"

"She's my cousin!" Crabbe pipes up, stepping forward. "A..a very distant cousin, but a cousin at that. I denied her whenever she ran around with Potter and Weasley."

"I can't blame you for that, Vincent." She raised her head, snarling her nose at me. "Gregory, show Miss Granger and Vincent to the dining room, I need to talk to my son in private." I follow Goyle as we walk behind the stairwell, where there is a doorway.

"Vincent?" I ask, looking at Crabbe. He didn't look like a Vincent, he looked...well, he looked like a crab.

"Yea, family name." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "I prefer Crabbe."As soon as we walk around the corner Crabbe and Goyle lean up against the wall, listening in on the conversation at hand.

"What is it, mum?"

"I need to talk to you about this Mu-"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Fine, Miss Granger. You have taken a liking to her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You couldn't have picked any other girl? What about Miss Parkinson?"

"Pansy makes me sick." I can hear the snarl in his voice "A Malfoy don't take sloppy seconds." I hear a sigh. "Besides, she's the smartest witch of our time, Mum."

"She's also a Mu-"

"She's Crabbe's cousin."

"What is it about this girl, Draco. You have never been so...protective towards anyone."

"I have mum, I stood up for you."

"For anyone besides me, for a girl." They must have been whispering, because I couldn't hear anything. Then, Crabbe and Goyle, standing on opposite sides of me, exchange smiles.

"Are you sure that's the best choice, Draco? You are the last chance this family has of staying pure."

"Mum, I am going to. I would love your support, but I don't need it."

"I would never disown my own son. To this day, I regret disowning Meda, but I will let you know, I don't approve this. Vincent! Gregory!"

"Crap! We're busted!" Goyle whispers to Crabbe, as the three of us walk out from around the corner.


	14. Firewhiskey

**A/N: Ok, sorry everyone that this chapter is so long. Super super sorry, ****couldn't really shorten it any. Please read and Review. I love hearing what you guys think of my story. **

Narcissa could definatly provide a guilt trip.

_"You and Gregory know better, Vincent, than to listen in on me and my son's conversations. As for you Miss Granger, I think you best learn real fast where your place is within my home, and that is NOT listening in on me and Draco's conversations, girlfriend or not."_

After that, dinner wasn't too bad. Narcissa asked what I wanted to do after graduation, I told her I wanted to be a healer, and she seemed impressed. That was pretty much all that was said to me though, the majority of her questions were directed at Draco, about school and such.

"Bye Mum"

"Be careful boys." She waves at us as we fly off, not making a single comment towards me as I left.

"Your mum don't like me." I tell him when we finally get up in the air, out of her hearing range.

"My mum don't like any girls I see." He replies, "She acts like I can only date the best of the best. In her mind, that's Pansy."

"Oh"

"You want to be a Healer?"

"You never knew that?" I reply, shocked. "I fixed Ron's arm once after it got splinched while apparating, that's when I knew I wanted to."

"That's amazing, Hermione." Draco answers smiling. "Hey boys, guess what I got when mum wasn't looking?"

"What?" Goyle answers, flipping his broomstick around to face Draco.

"Good, old-fashioned." He stops, trying to give it a dramatic effect.

"Is it?" Crabbe asks, already knowing what Draco had stolen.

"Is it what?" I snap, feeling like I am left out of this entire conversation.

"Oh, it is." He smirks, reaching in his cape. He holds the bottle in the air.

"FIREWHISKEY!" They all scream, laughing and joking around.

"Really?" I ask, concerned. "You snuck firewhiskey from you mum?" I was disappointed in him.

"Well, she wouldn't have given it to me. Besides, I think we deserve it." Draco answers, with a cocky grin.

"And why is that?" I bark at him, cheeks turning red I'm so furious.

"Granger, stop being a prefect. We graduate in less than a month. I think we deserve a night to ourselves."

"Humph!" I groan, crossing my arms.

"What's the game tonight, Malfoy?" Crabbe asks, excited to even see the bottle.

"I say...truth or shot."

"It's tradition," Goyle flies up next to me, and explains. "That whoever gets the bottle of Firewhiskey names the game we drink it to that night. Malfoy has always been one for truth or shot. He likes using Veritaserum for honesty, and either you answer the questions or you get drunk."

"Sounds foolish to me." I mumble, sticking my nose up in the air.

"Calm down, Granger. Have you ever gotten drunk off of firewhiskey?" I shake my head. "I suggest you alternate between truth and shot, rather not get drunk off of three questions, Ay?"

"So, why don't you guys ever apparate back to school? Takes so much less time." Goyle looks over at Draco who is wrapped up in a conversation with Crabbe.

"I didn't tell you this, but Malfoy still gets sick every time he apparates." I sigh, nodding. That sounded like Draco. "Plus," he answers with a grin "It's so much more fun to fly." With that he zooms off in front of all of us, flipping over and over again on his broom.

"Where are we going to drink that at, Draco?" I whisper, nervous. What if a teacher found us?

"Slytherin Dungeon of course. You can sleep on the couch in there tonight. It'll be fine." I nod.

"I've never gotten drunk before Draco." I tell him, fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry," He answers, putting his hand on mine. "I won't let anything happen."

...

"Drink up, fellas." Draco says, passing around a small flask. I assumed it would only be us four there, so whenever Pansy and Nott arrived, I was shocked. Draco laughs, "You too Hermione." He says, putting the flask in my face. I take a sip, it simply tasting like water.

"Here are the rules." Draco says, taking a drink from the flask, and then standing up. I didn't realize he would be taking the truth serum too. Now I was nervous. "When someone asks you a question, you have a choice. You can either take a shot or answer. There is no lying," He says with pride "Thanks to this." With that, he holds up the flask. "You are only allowed two shots in a row, so use them wisely. This game can get bloody vicious. I'll go first." He looks around the room, at each of us, trying to pick his first victim. "Goyle, do you have a thing for my mum?" We all look at Goyle. If he drinks, we know he does, if he answers honestly, we know he does.

"Um...Your mum. Um...She's a very... Um...Shot!" We all can't help but laugh, except for Draco, who looks disgusted at the thought. Even I laugh a little bit.

"Ok," Goyle looks around the room, trying to find someone who he can get a good question on. "Pansy." We all stare at her, knowing the conflict between me and her, Draco puts his hand on mine. "Who was the last boy you snogged?" She looks down.

"Pansy's a bit of a light weight." Draco whispers in my ear. "We all enjoy using it to our advantage."

"Theo." she mumbles, and we all laugh, all except for Nott, whose face turns bright red.

"Why didn't you just take the shot?" He whispers to her, although we can all hear.

"Fine," She glares at me. "Granger, who was the last boy you romped with?" I look at Malfoy, both of us knowing I hadn't been that far with him before.

"Shot." I say, taking a swig of the firewhiskey. It tastes strong like cinnamon, and burnt all the way down. My stomach was warm afterwards. They were right, the further along the game got, the more risky the questions got.

"Crabbe, is there anyone in this room you want to snog?"

"Shot"

"Theo, How is it that you can see Thestrals?"

"I was there when my mum died"

"Malfoy, are you still a death eater?"

"No."

"Pansy, name one Gryffindor you have snogged."

"Shot"

I look at Draco weird, running the list of Gryffindors through my mind. _Percy_ he mouths. My mouth drops open.

"Granger, when you were gone for our seventh year, did you ever romp with Potter or Weasley?"

"NO!" I scream at her, frustrated that she is trying to embarrass me in front of Draco.

"Pansy, How many boys have you snogged?"

"Shot." She replies, taking a swig.

"Granger," She glares at Draco. "Are you will Malfoy because of his money?"

"No!" I scream "I love him. And if you want to play that game, Pansy, then why do you hate me?"

"Shot!" She screams back at me.

"You can't, Crabbe pipes up, "You've already used your two."

"Fine, you good for nothing creature of dirt" She stands up "You want to know why I hate you? Why I can't stand you?"

"Yes." I scream at her "Yes, I want to know what I ever did to you."

"Malfoy was supposed to by mine, you filthy excuse for a witch! I was supposed to be the one he courted all over Hogwarts! I was supposed to be his queen, his girl! You were never supposed to even be at this school, and now you are not only ruining my life, but his bloodline! I hope you die, Hermione Granger!" She screams, stomping up to her sleeping quarters. I cringe, knowing that she meant what she said about me dying, because of the truth serum. Tears fill my eyes, as I realize she meant everything she just said.

"Hermione, it's ok. Come here." Draco whispers, pulling me into his chest. Feeling his strength against me, smelling his cologne, I break down. Tears stream down my face as I hold Draco as tight as I can."Calm down, babe. Ask me a question, please."

"I don't want to play anymore." I quiver.

"Come on, Draco. Let's just stop." Goyle says, standing up.

"Sit your arse back down, Goyle." He demands. "She needs to learn to overcome Pansy being a hussy and a witch. Ask me a question, Granger."

"F...Fine." My lip is still quivering, as I look up at him through my bloodshot eyes. "W..Why me? W..Why are you with me?"

"Because, Hermione, you have always been the light at the end of my tunnel. Whenever we were in school, I looked forward to seeing you, to teasing you, because it put my name in your head. When I was a death eater, I begged Merlin that your family wouldn't be the muggle family on our list. You are everything to me." I smile. "Do you feel better?"

"Shot." I laugh, taking a swig. Looking at him, I take another.

"Wow, Granger's on a mission." Crabbe Laughs.

"Crabbe, have you ever killed anyone?" I ask, and the room goes silent.

"Once." He whispers, looking down at his lap. "She..She was a muggle. I still have nightmares about it."

"It's ok," I whisper, putting my hand on his shoulder. "We all have done bad things."

"Malfoy," He asks, picking his head up "Have you?" I look at Draco, fear in my eyes.

"No." He answers, looking down. "I...I was supposed to and I chickened out."

"That's good, though, right?"Crabbe replies, looking at Draco hopeful. You could tell by the conversation, they didn't know who he was supposed to kill, but I did.

"No, he still died, someone else jumped in and did my dirty work." Draco answers, looking away.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful you guys!" Theo announces. "War sucks!"

"Ok," Draco answers, "Theo, How does Pansy kiss?" He laughs.

"Really? That's not even cool, man." Theo says, shaking his head.

"Well, you would know. You were the last one she snogged."

"Man! This sobbing sucks!" He looks down "Her lips are soft, but she is very dominant with her kisses, I thought she was going to eat my face off." We all laugh at that one, even me.

"Goyle, The last girl that you snogged?" He asks, as I reach for the bottle of firewhiskey, taking another swig.

"Brown. Lavender Brown." We all snicker.

"I heard she is a face eater too." I joke.

"Yea pretty much. I couldn't get her to stop following me around for a week afterwards too. So, Granger" He winks at Malfoy. "I want to ask you a personal question, but take a shot first." I take another swig from the bottle, starting to feel a little bit tipsy.

"Would you ever marry Malfoy?"

"What?" I ask, looking at Draco.

"And shot isn't an option, since you just took one." Draco replies. I take another shot, putting it off for a few more seconds.

"Ye..Yes. I would love to."


	15. Changes

**A/N: Just to let you all know, in my opinion, Firewhiskey would taste pretty much exactly like Hot Damn (IDK what to compare it to in any other country, but it's a cinnamon sweet schnapps in America) so, yea. Also, foreversleeping, I think you will be happy with the next few chapters :)**

"MMMMM...Malfoy...MMMMM"

"Hermione, scoot over!"Suddenly, my eyes pop open, looking face first into a set of dark green satin sheets. Why did I just here Draco's voice? Why the bloody hell am I waking up to Draco Malfoy's voice? I roll over.

"Oh my god! Draco! Why are we...Why am I..." I hear Crabbe and Goyle snickering, and look over, where they are already dressed in their school uniforms. I pull the sheets up to cover me up. "Did we?" I whisper to Draco.

"No, and I'm hurt that you think I would." He answers, putting his hand on his chest, as if I had offended him. "I would never take advantage of you like that." I nod. "You were drunk. I felt it was best that you sleep in here." I nod again.

"Thank you" I whisper, kissing him deeply.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" He hollers, wrapping his arms around me in bed. "Me and Miss Granger are going to skip first period today." Gently, he covers our heads up with the satin sheets as I giggle.

"Well, have fun with that," Goyle laughs as they walk out of the room.

At dinner that evening, Professor McGonagall makes an announcement. "In three weeks, our class of 1996 will be graduating from Hogwarts. I suspect you all have completed your O.W.L.S in order to graduate, and caps and gowns can be picked up at Gladrags as of next week. I expect everyone to be prepared within the week."

"Can you believe it?" I ask, thrilled. "We are graduating!"

"Took long enough" Draco replies, "Eight sogging years"

"Yea, well that's war." Nott says casually. I guess when your entire life is war like his was, you can be relaxed about an extra year of school.

"Yea," I laugh, looking over at Ron and Harry, missing my friends. "It is. Hey, I'll be right back Drace, I have to go do something."

"Ok babe, your not going to attack him with a book again are you?" The guys all laugh.

"No" I laugh back, walking towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey" I say, casually. They both simply look at me, like I'm crazy. "So, I gave Drac-"

"It's Draco now? What ever happened to Malfoy?" Ron snaps.

"Well, RONALD if you would let me finish, you arrogant brute." I snap back "Draco answered questions about the war. He was under a truth serum."

"And you fell for it?" Ron laughs, "Please, Hermione, tell me you didn't fall for it."

"You know what! Harry? Can I talk to you alone?" He looks from me to Ron and back.

"Sure Hermione." He answers, "Let's go out in the hall." Standing up, he follows me out into the hallway, closing the door behind us.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this." I tell him "But I am an only child."

"You brought me out here to tell me you're an only child?"

"No, Harry let me finish. I am an only child, and since my parents died right after the war" I shudder, remembering Professor McGonagall pulling me aside, telling me about the car accident, holding me as I broke down and cried. I had done so much to protect them, and then they die a horrible, muggle death. "Since my parents died, you and Ron, and Ginny of course were the only family I had, my adopted brothers and sister. I miss you guys and I want you to support me at graduation."

"I don't think we can, even if I wanted to. You are dating Malfoy, the enemy. A bloody death eat-" We are interrupted by the door to the great hall opening.

"Hermione" Draco says, peeping his head out. "I was worried about you." With that, he puts his arm around my waist."Potter" He greets, looking at Harry disgusted, snarling his nose at him. "Never thought I'd be speaking to the likes of you again."

"Malfoy." Harry answers in return, nodding his head once. "I was just talking to Hermione, if you don't mind."

"What about?" He asks, looking at me.

"I...I was telling Harry how much I wanted him and Ron as friends. He...he said he didn't think he could, because you were a death eater."

"For your information Potter," He snarls "whatever status I hold should play no part on you and Hermione's friendship. Also, I do believe I told Hermione last night that I was no longer a Death Eater, under the influence of Veritaserum. Did I not, Hermione?" He looks at me. I replay the conversation in my head, still a bit fuzzy of a memory from the Firewhiskey.

"Yes, you did. He has also told me on many occasions that he no longer associates with the Death Eaters and is proud to have me, a Mud Blood, as his girlfriend."

"I see. Well, Hermione, let me talk to Ron. I'll see what him and Ginny think. If he was under a truth serum, maybe that will play a part in what they say."

"Thank you so much Harry." I squeel, hugging him.

"Oh, and Hermione" He says, before walking back into the Great Hall. "I'm sorry for what happened in the Common Room."

"Thanks" I whisper, smiling.

"Come on, let's go to the Dungeon." Draco states seriously, putting his hand on my lower back. "I want to do something, for my sake."

As we walk into the Slytherin Dungeon, I look at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Draco? Did I...upset you by talking to Harry?"

"No" He answers, pacing the floor back and forth in front of the couch I am sitting on. I watch him pace, back and forth, back and forth.

"What is going on Draco?" I ask, concerned.

"SILENCE!" He screams, grabbing his head. "We are going to do an Unbreakable Vow."

"Absolutely not Draco!"I scream back, jumping off the couch, walking away from him. "We are not!"

"You don't understand, Hermione! We are! And Potter will be the one to bound it."

"And what exactly are you wanting to Vow to?" I ask him, still fuming "To not hurt me? To not discriminate? So you can die during an arguement? No! I know you too well!"

"You should know that I would not take an Unbreakable Vow that lightly. It's not like a muggle's pinky promise, this is a life-or-death Vow. Besides, I'm going to Vow to never again be a death eater." I just stare at him.

"You would vow that for me?"

"Any day of the week" He answers with a smirk "I only did it before to save my mum. Anyway, I have a surprise for you." I follow him into his chambers. "Well, I guess two surprises. First, I want you to sleep in my chambers with me for the next three weeks." I nod, looking forward to the comfort of his arms at night. "Also, after graduation, I want you to move in with me out by Malfoy Mansion. My parents have a two bedroom guest home that we can live in, Mum said." Crying with happiness, I nod.

"I would love to." I laugh.

"Good, then tomorrow morning we will go gown shopping for our graduation gowns, and tomorrow afternoon, I will make Potter give me an Unbreakable Vow." Draco smiles.

"Have you ever had one done before?" I ask, looking down at his Dark Mark.

"Never." He answers, a hint of fear in his voice, as he climbes into bed under the sheets.

...

"One Slytherin graduation robe, and one Gryffindor." Draco demands of the cashier at Gladrags, as I look around. They had everything, robes, socks, even knickers.

"Hermione!" A sweet, innocent voice calls from behind me. I turn around quickly, recognizing the voice.

"Luna!" I run up to her, hugging her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's simply been a week, but it's still nice to see you." She replies "Are you getting your gown?"

"Yes, Draco is now." I turn around, looking at Draco, who is now standing, upset that it took so long.

"I demand that I get my gowns now! Do you know who I am! My father will hear about this!"

"Your father" Ron pipes up, stepping out of the crowd "Won't be hearing about nothing from the cell he's in."

"Well, looky here" He steps away from the counter, towards Ron. "Weasley has finally grown a pair" He gets right up in Ron's face. "Where's Potter to hold you back, keep you from eating your own slugs again?" I start to walk towards them, stopping this arguement, but Luna puts her hand on shoulder.

"We all have to fight at least one battle in our lives." her voice sings to me, and I nod.

"It doesn't matter where Harry is, this is about me and you." Ron barks, "I want you to leave Hermione alone, never speak to her again."

"Ha!" Draco laughs "For you? So that you can jump in and snatch her up? You had your chance with her for seven years, it's not my fault you just now realized what you missed." Ron is speechless, knowing that Draco had spoke the truth."Now run off, tell Weaslette and Potter that I picked on you again, that I haven't changed, for Hermione's sake." He says with sarcasm.

"Don't you ever speak of my sister again, do you hear me?" Ron screams, pointing his wand at Draco's face.

"Or what? I have had a lot more wands in my face than your pathetic excuse for one." Draco laughs, urging Ron to use it.

"Please, let me go Luna." I whisper.

"He has to fight his battle for himself" I look at her, eyes begging. "For Malfoy, Hermione."

"Come on, do what you must Weasley" Draco spreads his arms out, exposing his chest. "Or are you going to have the Weaslette do it? She always was the brains of the family, huh? Guess when you breed like rats, one of them has to get the raw end of the deal."

"That's it!" Ron says, pointing his wand even closer into Draco's face. "Eat slugs!"

"Never could get that charm down," Draco laughs, then mimacs Ron "AY, MATE?"

"Ugh!" Ron says, grabbing his stomach. "I gotta, I gotta.." With that, he runs out of Gladrags, holding his stomach. I run up to Draco.

"Why? Why did you do that? What if he would have used any other spell?" I cry, hugging him, then smacking him in the chest.

"He wouldn't have. What other spell has he ever used on me? Poor excuse for a Wizard." I glare at him.

"He's going to go back and tell Harry, so thank you for ruining that for me."

"I didn't ruin anything!" Draco screams, "I stuck up for myself when he made fun of my father."

"Mr. Malfoy," The cashier calls, from behind the desk "Your caps and gowns are ready, sir."

"About time." he mumbles, handing the woman a handful of sickles.

As we walk out of the building, Harry comes running up to us.

"Why is Ron puking up slugs?" He demands.

"Well Potter, I told him you would be fighting his fight."

"I have to, he can't take one step away from the bucket."

"Believe me, if I was the one to have charmed him, it wouldn't have been slugs." He had a point.

"Look Harry," I jump in "Ron came in, wanting to start a fight, Draco simply stood up for himself." Harry nods, realizing how realistic that is.

"Since you are here Potter, I need an advanced Wizard to run a task for me."

"Run a task for you? Do I look like one of your house-elves?" Harry snaps back

"Ok, just help me Potter."

"With what?" Harry asks.

"I need you to do an Unbreakable Vow. I want to make some promises to Hermione. That I...That I will never hurt her kind again."

"Fine, Malfoy. Let's go out, above the castle."

Slowly and quietly, we all walk up the hill, to where Harry had once dragged Draco around by his feet under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Ok, let's do this." Harry answers, knowing exactly how to do the Unbreakable Vow, and Draco seemed to know what he was doing, although I had no idea. Draco grabbed my arm, about midway down, his hand covering my scar.

"Grab my arm the same way, Hermione." Draco begs, and I do, my hand covering up his Dark Mark. "Look, Hermione, no marks showing our differences" He smirks, and I smile.

"I love you, Draco."

"Potter, here is a list of the questions I want you to make me promise to. I don't want my father influencing me to hurt Hermione or anyone else related to Muggles again. If my life is on it, I can promise myself I won't." He hands Harry a piece of paper, and Harry nods, understanding.

"Ok, let's get started."

"Oh, and Potter, before we start?" He looks up at Harry, fear in his eyes. "I just want to tell you there is no other Wizard that I would rather have doing this vow."

"Nod whenever your ready, Hermione." I exhale deeply, looking at Draco. What are we doing! Slowly, I nod.

"Ok," Harry whispers something unaudible to me and Draco, a light blue string of magic coming out of the tip of his wand. Slowly, the string of magic wraps itself around our arms, knotting itself around them. It applies pressure to my hands, almost painfully. I squeeze Draco's arm with my hand, scared and now nearly in pain. "Will you, Draco Malfoy, from this day forward, never be a Death Eater nor take upon the duties of one?" Tears start streaming down my face. It is as if he is standing here, promising that he will do everything he can to change who he was for me.

"I will."

"Are you sure you want me to ask this other one?" Harry asks, looking at the paper.

"Do it, Potter." Draco snaps back.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, make sure as to never take the life of a muggle, muggle-born, or squib due to their blood status?" I look at him through the tears. Why was he doing this?

"I will." He answers, looking deeply into my eyes.


	16. Graduation

**A/N: Ok, so for this one, instead of doing one big chapter, I decided on two littler chapters. One here, and one in the Pub. I don't know about where you guys are, but here it is WAY too beautiful to be sitting inside all day, but I promise the next chapter will be done today too. :) Let me know what you all think, I am open to suggestions. **

Here we were, hours away from being done with Hogwarts. I hadn't spoken to Harry since we made the Unbreakable Vow, but the looks he gives me now tells me he's not nearly as mad as he was.

"How do I look?" Draco asks, strutting into our chambers. As he had promised, I have been sleeping in his bed with him, in the same room as Crabbe and Goyle, who had become more like brothers to me than anything. "What do you think?" He says, grabbing the front of his graduation robe up by the collar, as if that made him look any more dreamy than he already could.

"Amazing." I laugh, sitting on our bed.

"What are you looking at?" He asks, grabbing the brochure. Then, clearing his throat, he speaks with a deeper voice. "At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, we offer the greatest internship for only the brightest of students. Here, with the help of our fine staff, you will learn not only how to care for the patient, but how to-" I start to laugh. "Really Hermione, we are graduating in three hours. Can you please relax and not be such a muggle?"

"Yea," I laugh back, "I'll try."

"I feel like a lizard." Crabbe groans, walking into the room "A big, green and silver lizard." I snicker. The Slytherin graduation robes were a dark green, with a silver band around the arms and collar.

"You look like bush" Draco jokes back.

"Come on, let's go graduate." I laugh.

It was nothing like we had expected. Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke, telling us how much we had overcome and how proud she was to have us as a graduating class of Hogwarts. She went on to talk about the students we had lost from our year, technically Ginny's year, since we all had to redo our seventh year, listing them all and saying a small something simple about them, until the majority of us were crying. She also said a small something about Professor Snape (the truth had come out about his duties to Dumbledore after the war), causing both Harry and Draco to tear up, but neither of them cried.

After the ceremony, we all go out and meet up with our families on the hill south of Hogwarts.

"Draco? Draco?" I hear Narcissa call out amongst the students. There were so many people that even outside, you were climbing on top of people to get from one spot to another. I fight the crowd, making it to Narcissa about the same time that Draco does.

"I'm so happy for you, Draco. I knew you could do it." She hugs him, "Congratulations, Miss Granger." She smiles to me. "I'm proud of you." Ever since Draco had told her about my parents death, she tried to overcome my blood status to be a motherly figure. "I got both of you graduation gifts." She smiles, handing me a box

"Mrs. Malfoy," I blush, "You didn't have to."

"Please just open it" She smiles. I open the box, revealing a necklace, with a small ruby heart. "I saw it and thought you would like it. My mother got me an emerald one whenever I was your age. Told me that this way, I would always feel like I had something Slytherin with me."

"And I can carry something Gryffindor, thank you so much Mrs. Malfoy" I smile at her, wanting to hug her, but not wanting to cross her boundaries.

"And Draco, I have a surprise for you too. Come on out, hun." We both look, as Lucius steps out from behind a tree.

"Oh my- DAD!" Draco's eyes light up, as he runs over, hugging Lucius."I thought you were gone."

"We didn't want to stress you out right before graduation, but your father had court yesterday. They released him."

"Ahh, Miss Granger." Lucius walks over to me. I tense up, bracing myself for whatever awful things he is going to say. "Narcissa told about your living arrangements with my son. I don't agree, but I will not lose my son over the likes of you."His voice was deep, and intimidating, and the way he looked at me, holding his head high, made me feel inferior. I nod, understanding.

"Th-Thank you Mr. Malfoy." I answer, honestly thankful that they were letting me stay there.

"Lucius." He barks at me "Nobody calls me Mr. Malfoy, it's Lucius."

"Thank you Lucius." I answer.

"I- I have a graduation gift for Hermione too." Draco announces, looking at me. I look over at Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa smiles as Lucius rolls his eyes. Slowly, Draco walks over to me, getting down on one knee. My face gets so red, I can feel the warmth radiating off of it.

"What are you doing?" I mumble through my teeth. He smirks, melting my heart.

"Hermione Jean Granger-" He says, looking up at me with a small black jewelry box in his hand. Suddenly, the world stops spinning. Molly, who was chattering on about how excited she was that her 'three kids' were graduating, stops talking, Luna takes off her spetrespecs, even Pansy, who was bragging about herself and her plans to her family, stops and stares. The entire world is focusing on me, and I don't like it. And then, the box opens, revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen "Will you be my queen?"

"Oh-, Oh-" I am speechless as I see in the background, Lucius wrap his arm around Narcissa, smiling down at her. I stare into Draco's eyes, the gray of them taking my breath away "Ye- Yes." I laugh "Yes Draco, I will." As he stands up, putting the ring on my finger, I grab him, kissing him as hard as I can. "I- I will. Yes I will."

"YEEEAAAAHHH! GO MALFOY!" Crabbe screams out.

"WHHOOOOAHH!" Goyle hollers.

"Congratulations Hermione." Luna says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Luna." I wrap my arms around her, hugging her. "Thank you for being my friend." She just smiles at me then looks at Harry, putting her Spectrespecs back on.

"The Wrackspurts are gone." She whispers, leaning in close.

"I think so too." I whisper back looking over at him as Ginny comes walking our way.

"Ginny is going to tell you some very important news, I should be leaving now."

"She scares me." Draco leans in, whispering in my ear and kissing my cheek. "And that's saying a lot."

"Hi" Ginny says, half-questioning if I am going to scream at her. "So, um... Harry told me _everything_" She puts emphasis on the word everything, making sure I know what she's referring to without Narcissa and Lucius catching on. "And, I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I was worried about your safety, and about Harry's and I should have come to you first, and I understand that, but-" She chokes up, fighting back tears. "But I miss you as a friend, Mione."

"I miss you too, Gin." I answer, hugging her.

"Can..Can I see it?" she asks, looking down at the ring. It was a small one, but beautiful. It had about five or six small diamonds in it, all in a row on a golden band. "Oh my God, Hermione. It's beautiful."

"On the inside." Draco interrupts, looking at Ginny. "It says: Always a Malfoy, Forever my Queen." He smiles at me, as I take it off, reading the inside to be sure. "My mum helped me pick it out, said you probably weren't into a big fancy engagement right like the rest of the Malfoys.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." I smile "It's perfect."

"It's Narcissa now, you will be family soon." She smiles back.

"We have news too, Hermione." Ginny announces, setting my hand on her stomach. I feel a slight pressure push back against my hand. "Five months."

"You can't even tell." I laugh.

"I know, we told mum last week. She is really excited, said that there will finally be more babies in the house."

"What about Harry?"

"He was nervous at first, but he's excited now. We have names picked out. James Sirius if it's a boy. Lily Jean if it's a girl." She smiles at me, rubbing her belly. They would really name their baby after me? "When Ron heard the names, he...he threw a fit. Nearly tore up the entire kitchen until mum put a spell on him. She tried talking some sense into him, but you know Ron. He'll come around Hermione, if I know my brother, just give him time." I nod, half-heartedly.

"May I?" Narcissa asks, reaching her hand towards Ginny's stomach. "I always have been able to sense what someone was having, knew what Draco was at six weeks." Draco's face turns red, and Ginny laughs.

"Go ahead" She says, pushing her stomach out. Narcissa runs her hand along Ginny's stomach. "I felt him kick. You're having a boy, congratulations Weasley."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny smiles, "I can't wait to meet you James." She whispers, rubbing her tummy. "I better go tell Harry, it was good seeing you again. You should stop by sometime."

"Yea, I should." I say as I watch my once best friend walk away, rubbing her tummy with a grin on her face."I've missed her Draco."

"I know." He answers, "Maybe the little Weaslette isn't so bad."

"Hey Granger!" I hear a familiar voice scream, turning around I see Goyle, walking with Crabbe. "You guys coming to the after-party?" I look at Draco, confused. He shrugs his shoulders. "Three Broomsticks Inn is having a band."

"Ok, we'll go." I laugh, "Come on, Draco. Let's go change."


	17. Afterparties and Pigs

**A/N**:** YAY, Part 2 of this chapter is finally done, 5 hours later. Sorry everyone this will teach me not to hit save on a regular basis, almost had the entire chapter typed up and my internet goes down, UGH! Lost it all. That's ok, though. Redoing it, sorry for the wait between the first and second half of this chapter though, technology sucks! :P Hope everyone is happy with this chapter though, keep the reviews coming.**

**Woemcat- I thought of you when I proofread this one, so lets see how I did at proofreading :)**

**Lynsey- Thank you so much! I love your stories, so glad you enjoyed one of mine  
><strong>

The pub was so crowded, you could barely get in the front door.

"Come," Draco hollers, over the music "I think I see an empty table over there where it's quieter." He points to a darker corner of the room. I nod, grabbing onto his belt loop, as to not lose him. The table was empty, and I pick up a small white card on it.

_Reserved by Lucius Malfoy_

"You think you see an empty table, huh?" I glare at him.

"Oops." He smirks, grabbing the card out of my hand and kissing me, "Come on, let's sit." I sit down next to him, as the waiter brings us two butterbeers.

"Thank you" I answer, as Draco hands him the money. I sit there quietly watching everyone dance, Draco's hand in mine.

"Well well well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy himself." Pansy mocks, walking up to our table, a group of about five younger Slytherin girls behind her. Most of them I don't recognize, a few fifth years standing out to me. "And who's this with him? Oh yes," She laughs "none other than his little hussy bride-to-be, Hermione Granger." With that, Draco stands up, realizing that there is going to be a confrontation, and that it could get ugly. Pansy points her wand in my face, "Maybe if Draco can see past your looks, he would see what a disgusting little Mud Blood you really are, hmm?"

"Don't touch her." Draco barks through his teeth.

"Or what Draco!" She points her wand in his face now, and he flinches, nearly crying. "You are in no place to be barking orders at me anymore. You made your choice." He scrunches up his face in a look of pain, or fear, ready for the blow.

"Step away, Pansy." I hear the familiar voice say from behind her. As Pansy looks over her shoulder, I see Harry standing there with his wand pointed at her. Draco takes advantage of her facing away by grabbing his own wand and pointing it at her as well.

"You heard him, Pansy." Draco threatens, "Or do you want your little friends seeing you for the pig you really are?" Pansy just looks at Draco, her eyes soft, begging him to put his wand down. "That's what I thought. Then again, maybe they should see you for your true colors. FERA-"

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall steps out from the shadows, causing Draco to hide his wand behind his back. "I think Miss Parkinson has learned her lesson and no point in ruining the graduation party for the rest of the class."

"Yes ma'am"

"Miss Parkinson, I think it's time you and your friends returned to the dormitories for the night."

"But-"

"Unless you prefer I walk away, and Mr. Malfoy can be sure to it you experience sleeping in the courtyards tonight." Draco snickers behind her back, earning himself a glare.

"No ma'am, we will return to Hogwarts at once." Pansy says, straightening up and walking away.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, let's make sure that we are not causing a disturbance tonight. It's not every night one graduates from Hogwarts."

"Yes Professor." He answered as she walked away. "Thanks" he nods towards Harry.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Harry replied sincerely.

"Listen here, we are not friends." Draco snaps back at him.

"Sorry, I just assum-"

"Yea, well assuming who is and isn't your friends is what kills people, Potter." He glares at Harry, staring him down "Or did you forget how your mummy and daddy died?" I flinch at the words.

"Fine, acquaintances?" Harry asks, holding out his hand to shake.

"Call it whatever you want Potter," He snarls his nose, looking down at Harry's hand "but I'm just telling you, I'll save your arse whenever it's convenient for me. I expect the same in return, but you are Hermione's friend, not mine."

"Works for me" Harry replies, shrugging his shoulders. "See you later, Mione."

"What was that about?" I ask Draco, once Harry left.

"Trust no one, Hermione. Everyone will save their own skin before they save yours." I look at him, confused.

"Is that what you think of me? That I would feed you to the lions?"

"Well, no." He answers bluntly, "But you are marrying me, my mum would put her life on the line for my father. Would your little Weaslette?" I think back to whenever she found his sweater under my pillow. Suddenly, I understood, nodding my head. "Now, come on." He laughs, "We just graduated."

Three butterbeers, four shots of firewhiskey, and a red currant rum later, I was out on the dance floor. The bass was so loud, I could feel it in my chest, the lights flashing all around me. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, even if I wanted to. Every once in a while, someone would holler out a house name, and everyone in that house would scream and holler. Suddenly, Neville jumps up on the bar, obviously drunk.

"WHOOOOO!" He screams, "WHEN I SAY GRYFFIN, YOU SAY DOR." I can't help buy laugh, Neville would never do this sober.

"GRYFFIN" He screams, and all the Gryffindors scream back

"DOR"

"GRYFFIN"

"DOR"

"WHOOOO!" He hollers again, raising his fist.

"Come Neville, let's get off the bar now." Luna says, grabbing his hand.

"Hey Malfoy, bring your girl over here." Goyle hollers as the bartender pours four shots of firewhiskey. Me and Draco walk over there, hand in hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"We are taking shots." Crabbe answers, falling into me.

"Watch yourself you idiot!" Draco says, pushing him away from me. "Clumsy buffalo." I smile lightly at Draco, trying to cheer him up. He raises one side of his lips back, not quite a smirk.

"Come on, Malfoy, to Slytherins." Goyle hands him a shot glass, and then me one.

"TO SLYTHERINS" We all holler, taking our shots.

"I..I think I'm done." I whisper to Draco, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ok, my father got us a room upstairs, for privacy." He whispers back, winking at me."Number five."

As we enter the room, I stare at the bed.

"Are we supposed to..."

"Only if you're ready" He answers, holding his hands up innocently "No pressure"

"Ok, I'm...I'm feeling a little tipsy Malfoy." I laugh, falling backwards onto the bed, laying on in lengthwise.

"I can tell, you haven't called me Malfoy in months" He laughs, taking off his shoes and laying beside me. "You are so beautiful" He whispers seductively, running his hand along my jawline. "Can I kiss you?"

_He leans in close to me between to aisles in the library, our faces inches apart._

_"You make me sick, Granger." He spat at me, "Worthless Mud Blood."  
><em>

_"You know, with how much you despise them, did you ever think maybe your just hating yourself?"_

_"Excuse me?" he laughs in my face "Me, jealous of you?"_

_"Yea, I think you are." Suddenly his mouth is on mine, his hands in my hair. He is yanking at the bottom of my shirt, kissing me deeply. _

_"What the bloody hell, Malfoy?" I ask, pushing him away. _

_"I...I don't know what got into me Granger." His eyes look apologetic "Don't tell anyone about this." I look him dead in the eyes._

_"Don't EVER call me Mud Blood again."_

"Finally, you learn enough manners to ask, Malfoy." I answer, kissing him deeply. His hand rides up my shirt, rubbing my stomach. I squeeze my eyes shut as hard as I can, and try not to laugh.

"What the bloody hell are you doing woman?" He looks at me frustrated.

"I'm...I'm trying not to laugh."

"Ugh, forget it!" With that he gets out of bed, and stands up, looking off into space.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, it's because I'm nervous. We've never..."

"Well, I think I know that" He smarts back.

"I'm just nervous, please. Come over here and kiss me again." Gently he sits on the bed next to me, and sighs.

"I love you" I laugh. He smirks, then leans in, kissing me as he unbuttons his shirt.

The next morning, I wake up with his arm wrapped around me, my head on his chest.

"Draco...Draco." I whisper, trying to wake him.

"What do you want?" He asks, his eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?"

"Nope." He answers, not opening his eyes or moving his head.

"I can't go back to sleep."

"Maybe if you would stop talking you could" I lay there for another 30 seconds. It felt like hours.

"Draco" I whisper.

"Fine, I'm up!" He hollers, jumping out of bed."Bloody hell, can't even sleep without you bothering me."

"I'm sorry"

"Where is my shirt?" He asks, half demanding, walking around the Inn bedroom in nothing but his boxers.

"Hehe." I fake a laugh, uncovering myself from the blankets. He looks at me, wearing his white button down shirt, it going about halfway down my thighs in length. "Oops."

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you." With that, he jumps on the bed, kissing my neck. I can't help but giggle. Laughing, he rolls over next to me. "Marry me Hermione."

"Name the day"

"Ahh, if only it were that easy. Mum is going to send out thousands of invites, so many the owls will die of exhaustion. Father will have everything planned out."

"And you will be marrying a Muggle-born."

"No, I won't." Draco answers, turning his head to look at me. I look back, confused. "I will be marrying a witch. The smartest witch of this age. Sounds like someone a Malfoy would marry to me."

"Me too." I laugh, then making my voice sound a little bit deeper. "Only the best for a Malfoy." Draco laughs too.

"Was that supposed to be my father you were mimicking?" He asks, tickling me "Was it? Was it?"

"YEESSS!" I squeel out with laughter.

"That's funny, Hermione. I always used to hate how he wouldn't let me say my piece growing up. He was always pushing me to the side or telling me to be nice." He confides. "I felt like he was being such a hypocrite."

"Yea, I understand." I mumble, not really understanding at all. "Hey Draco?"

"What hun?" He looks at me, concerned.

"How many?"

"I...I don't understand what you're asking me, Hermione."

"What happened last night, how many have you done that with?

"Ummm..."

"What?"

"One"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, I kinda am." He looks up at me, eyes begging me not to judge him. In those eyes, I see the Draco I fell in love with. The one who when push came to shove simply closed his eyes and embraced whatever horrible thing was about to happen. The one who nearly wet himself anytime someone pointed a wand in his face. The one who threw up every time he apparated.

"Thank you." I whisper, hugging him.

"For what?" He asks, a confused look in his eyes.

"For loving me, of course" I answer.


	18. Rita Skeeter

"The Malfoy-Granger Engagement, Is The Chicken Giving Itself Up To The Fox?

The announcement of Draco Malfoy's engagement to Hermione Granger was publicized Friday at the Hogwarts Graduation, where Draco stood before his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and formerly-incarcerated father, Lucius Malfoy and announced that despite the differences between him and Hermione, he wished to marry her. Their wedding date is yet to be announced, but it will not be a shock to many if they don't even get around to sending out invitations before the wedding is cancelled. A former classmate, Pansy Parkinson, states "It won't be long before Draco gets tired of her, just like he does all his other girlfriends" and "She is simply using Draco for Malfoy Mansion, her muggle family never having the money that the Malfoys' do." Former member of the once Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley, also agrees saying " 'Mione is putting herself in a deadly situation, I just hope she opens her eyes before it's too late." The young couple is promised one guest though, as a Ginerva Weasley defies her brother, Ronald, by saying "I have never seen Malfoy (Referring to Draco) look at anyone the way that he did Hermione when he proposed." Was this out of love, lust, or some other hidden meaning? Ginerva Weasley would not comment about her brother, Ronald Weasley's feelings in regard to the engagement, or about how her deceased brother, Fred Weasley's cause of death was by a Death Eater such as Draco Malfoy. Has a member of the once famous Golden Trio gone dark? Can a zebra change it's stripes? Or will it forever hold the Dark Mark. As written by Rita Skeeter."

With that, Draco throws the newspaper on the table. The front page showing him down on one knee and me covering my mouth.

"Ugh..." I groan "I can't believe she had the nerve. To write that, Draco. To ask Ginny about Fred. To question our marriage."

"I can" He answers, looking at the newspaper, snarling his nose disgusted "She's a dirty witch. Will do anything for a sale."

"I wish she would have interviewed me about it. It IS my wedding after all." I announce, looking down at my coffee.

"Did you see what she mentioned about your father, Draco?" Narcissa asks, "Formerly-incarcerated, like he's a criminal or something. He was found innocent." She had come over to help us with a guest list for the wedding when Draco had stepped out on the front porch to check the paper, returning with this.

"I can't believe any of it" I reply, "But it's over with now. The entire wizarding world knows that I am going to marry Draco. A Muggle-born and a Malfoy." I sigh, getting up and pouring me some more coffee.

"No honey." Narcissa looks at me "You are a witch marrying a wizard. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of this article"

"And why is that?"

"Because, it shows that you can look past who my son was and see him for the amazing man he is now." She smiles, putting her hand on my cheek.

"Yea" I smile "I guess it does."

"Now, begone with Rita Skeeter" She points her wand at the newspaper, causing it to explode into ashes in our tiny kitchen. "Who from your side of the family were you wanting to invite, Hermione?" I stand there, thinking about it. My parents were both only children, who had an only child. My grandparents were all dead.

"I really don't have any family, Narcissa." I answer "The Weasleys' are the closest thing to family I have right now. Arthur agreed to walk me down the aisle, and Molly has offered to do my hair."

"What about Vincent's side of the family?" She asks, and I look at her confused. Suddenly, Draco's eyes go big with realization, causing me in return to realize. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CRABBE'S COUSIN.

"Oh yes." I laugh, jokingly "Crabbe, when you called him Vincent it threw me off." I smile at Draco. "He's really the only person on that side of the family I talk to, so I figured he would be invited whenever we went through Draco's friends."

"I see" Narcissa replies, going back to her list. "Anyone else in particular you want to invite?" Mentally, I run through a list of my friends.

"Yes" I smile, "Luna and Neville"

"No" Draco groans "Luna is so...Loony."

"She's a good friend" I say, in Luna's defense "And the only one, other than Neville, who was supportive of our relationship in the beginning."

"Fine" Draco answers.

"So, I have a question" Narcissa pipes in "What is the story of your young love?" I think back.

_"Granger, you spawn of dirt."_

_"You are nothing but pond scum, Granger."_

_"Filthy little Mud Blood, should learn how to speak to your superiors."_

"_I promise you, Granger, when this war is over, you will be working alongside my house-elves cleaning my mansion."_

_All the hateful things he had ever said to me, gone the second his lips touched mine.  
><em>

_"Granger. Granger. Granger. Granger."_

"_What Malfoy? Can't you see I'm trying to study."_

_"Shouldn't be trying to study under a tree." He flips upside down on the branch, facing me._

_"Why are you always picking on me? There are so many other muggle-borns."_

"_Yea, but they don't hate me quite like you do. That's part of the fun. One day Granger, you will.."_

_"I will what Malfoy?" I jump up, staring him in the face. "What is it this time? I will clean your house? I will realize how much better you are then me? Or maybe one day I will see you for the spoiled rotten little brat you are?" He climbs back up on the branch, then jumps off onto the ground. _

_"Ah Granger, you have so much to learn." He gets right up in my face, smelling like spearmint and chocolate. He tilts his head slightly, like a snake about to attack, his face so close, he was breathing onto my lips._

_"About what?" I mouth, looking at him hatefully._

_"One day" He whispers onto my lips, before blowing me a kiss, raising his head slightly with it to give it more of a flirty look. With that, he walks off. I just stare straight ahead, shaking my head to come back to reality. _

_"Wait! Malfoy!" I chase him, following him to a spot on the side of Hogwarts where no one could see, between two walls. Breathing hard from trying to catch up with him, I put my hands on my knees, leaning over to breath."What.." huh huh "Do.." huh huh "You" huh huh "Mean by one day?" He laughs._

_"I'm shocked Granger, I thought it would take you longer than this to get this interested in me." He laughs, leaning against the wall, propping his foot up against it. "but everyone falls eventually." _

_"Don't flatter yourself." I laugh. I hadn't known Malfoy for more than a year, but I knew his type. Cocky, arrogant, spoiled. The type didn't interest me, I had my studies to focus on._

_"Really?" He kicks himself off the wall, walking towards me. "Bet I can make your knees go weak." _

_"Bet you can't." I mock back, not willing to give in to him. He gets up in my face, his mouth inches away from mine. Spearmint and chocolate again. I start breathing heavier._

_"Bet I can." He whispers onto my lips, his hand in my hair. I shrug it away. Gently, he presses his lips to mine for the first time. We were nothing more than kids, but my knees went weak."Told you I could." he whispers onto my lips, winking as he walks away._

_..._

_"You are pathetic, Granger." He laughs at me._

_"Really? I wasn't too pathetic for you to kiss last year, was I Malfoy?" I throw at him. He pushes me against the wall._

_"Listen here, you filthy Mud Blood. I hate you! I want nothing to do with you! In fact, whatever is petrifying all these Mud Blood's in the Chamber of Secrets, I hope it kills you! NEVER speak of that day again! Do you hear me?" I nod, feeling his wand dig into my neck. "That's what I thought." With that, he pushes me away._

_..._

_"You pathetic little cochroach!" I scream at him, pointing my wand in his face until he nearly wets himself. We have the entire conversation with our eyes, mine telling him I hate him. For being himself, his cocky, self-absorbed self. For making me love him. His, telling me he would never change, that I would never have him, even though I wanted to. That he would never change. _

_"Come on Mione, he's not worth it." I turn away from him, agreeing with Ron, and then I hear it in my head. "Bet I can make your knees go weak."_

_WHAM! I punch him in the nose._

_..._

_He had kissed me once or twice in the library after that, nothing major. Normally it was always the same. He would kiss me, then insult me or yell at me, like it was my fault. He always had a reason to fight me off, that I was pathetic or could never be with the likes of him. He had only been nice to me once, that time in second year when he gave up his sweater to me. Then, one day not long after the war, he finally broke..._

_"Granger, do you live in this library or something?" I look across the table at him._

_"Or something." I answer, going back to my book._

_"Ha, you're funny. Tell me something Granger when did you last let your heart make a decision?" He asks sincerely. I think back, feeling Ron's lips against mine, his body against mine. The night of the war. I was an idiot._

_"Wouldn't you like to know?" I mumble, never taking my eyes off the text. _

_"Well, I am thinking about letting mine decide for itself and-"  
><em>

_"Congratulations Malfoy, didn't think you even had a heart."  
><em>

_"Aww, that hurts Granger. I'll tell you what, follow me. Let's go to the forbidden section" He winks at me._

_"Ok." I don't even put my book down._

_"Are you coming?" He asks, looking back at me. _

_"Nope." He stomps over, slamming my book shut._

_"LOOK AT ME GRANGER!" He says sternly through his teeth. I look up at him, my eyes meeting his. "LET YOUR HEART MAKE THIS DECISION." Slowly I get up, following him to the forbidden section._

_"What do you want?" I ask "To kiss me? so that then you can yell at me again?" _

_"No, I want to kiss you so that you can take my pain away, because nothing else can."_

_"Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. You little twir-" before I can even finish what I'm saying his mouth is on mine. _

_"I am tired of ignoring these feelings Granger. I am tired of hating you." He whispers onto my lips. I pull away from him, smacking him hard._

_"I don't care. Maybe if you would have said this back when I liked you, but now, I don't. Your out of luck." _

_"Please?" _

_"No, your a Death Eater."_

_"Ex-Death Eater, and I promise, it'll be our secret. Potter and Weasel-bee will never know. Please?" I stare at him. "Have you ever wanted someone so bad, you would change everything you are just to have them?" I think back, remembering Ron begging me to sleep with him, saying he was a hero from the war, reminding me of our kiss until finally I gave in. THe night of the war.  
><em>

_"Harry and Ron will never know?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.  
><em>

_"Right."_

_"And you promise you are no longer a Death Eater?"_

_"Promise Granger" he answers "Slytherin's honor."_

_"Well that's comforting," I roll my eyes. _

_"You feel the same." It was a statement, not a question. I sigh._

_"Unfortunatly" With that, he pushes me against the bookshelf, kissing me as deeply as he can, running his fingers through my hair, tugging at my shirt. I let loose, doing the same. Trying to absorb as much of Malfoy as I possibly can. Six years I wanted to kiss him like this, to feel nothing but him surrounding me, and here it was. Have you ever wanted someone so bad, you would change everything you are just to have them? With one little kiss, I did._

__"So, when Potter and the Weasleys' saw the sweater, they completely disowned her. I picked up the pieces. I asked her to be my queen, telling her I would let our secret out for her and she agreed. I couldn't be happier."


	19. I promise

**A/N: Hope this one isn't too confusing. :/ Please read and review. PLEASE! :) **

"I can't stand you! You are nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"Well you're not exactly a rose bouquet yourself, Granger!"

"IT'S HERMIONE!"

"Not when you're being a bitch, it's not. It's Granger. It's Mud Blood!" He spits the words out at me, cutting me like razor blades. I let myself go, collapsing on the floor in the kitchen. There was nothing left to be said, so I sit there and cry, feeling him move from the kitchen to the living room.

"Mud Blood" I whisper, looking at my scar. Ron never would have called me such a hurtful name. Sure he cheated, if you even want to call it that. Technically we weren't dating. Technically it was a mutual decision. But there were a lot of technicalities that didn't need to be brought up right now, like the technicality of being three weeks late.

"Come on, stand up." he reaches under my armpits, pulling me up until I'm standing. Spinning me around, he looks in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I nod, that's all I can do. "Please don't cry, Hermione." He whispers, wiping a tear away. "I didn't mean it."

"But you said it none-the-less."

"I'm sorry. Hermione." He picks my head up. "I'm sorry." I nod, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm..."

"I know" He whispers, thinking I am talking about being sorry.

"I'm pregnant Draco." He just stares at me.

"You're what?" Disbelief covers his face.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." He hugs me.

"I want you to know that I love you. That I need you, forever." His eyes beg me to understand as he drops his hands from my body and walks out the kitchen door. I hear a pop, knowing he is going to be throwing up wherever he apparated to.

...

I had two stops I had to make. First I show up in front of the Weasley Burrow.

"How the bloody hell do they all-" and I lose my lunch. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley comes out the front door, zapping her wand at my feet.

"What do you want?" _Zap "_Begone." _Zap _"Now." _Zap Zap._

"Do you know who I am?" I ask, shocked that she had the nerve to even zap her wand at me.

"I know exactly who you are, Draco Malfoy, and you are not welcome here!" _Zap_

"What the bloody hell woman! Just let me see Potter!" _Zap. _"Potter!" I scream, maybe that'll get him "POTTER!" An obviously pregnant Ginny steps out the door, holding her back.

"Mum, what are you doing?" She laughs.

"I'm keeping Ron from killing him." _Zap. Zap._

"Weaslette! Ginny!" I holler.

"Wait mum," she puts her hand up to Mrs. Weasley, walking towards me. She gets in my face. "What did you call me?"

"Ginny" I answer, confused.

"What do you want, Malfoy? And make it quick."

"Potter needs to go see Hermione."

"Why?" She looked concerned.

"She could just use a hug right now, I think Potter would be best." She nods, understanding.

"Consider your message received." Her face emotionless, like the rock wall she always portrayed. I knew she would tell him. I nod a thanks, apparating to my next location. The canary yellow house hadn't changed at all, still tiny with the same flowers lining the walkway leading up to the house. The same, straggly tree sitting next to the house where we had once buried a "secret treasure" of two sickles and a cookie at the age of five. Suddenly, I throw up in the yard.

"Oh, is that...Oh it is! Drakey!" Ugh, I had been seen. Suddenly, the 3 ft 9 woman with curly brown hair had her arms wrapped around me. "You have gotten so big."

"Uhh. Thanks" I fake a smile "I'm...I'm actually getting married. Going to be a father."

"That's great Drakey."

"Yea, is Goyle here? I kind of really need to talk to him?"

"Oh yes, of course." She laughs, straightening her dress out. "He's in his room, you know where it is." Nothing in the house had changed, same pictures in the same frames as the last time I had been here, in third year. Same smell of moth balls and dust. I knock on the door.

"What mum?" I can't help but snicker.

"Open the door brutey-honey." I say in the most feminine voice I can.

"Malfoy?" I push the door open. "Wow, a sight for sore eyes. How's the wedding?"

"Still planning" I laugh. "I needed somewhere to go, to escape."

"Is the married life that bad?" I wanted to curse him.

"No. Hand me that trash can."

"You apparated?"

"Just do it, or your going to be the one wearing this." He can tell from the look on my face that I'm be serious. I can still taste the bile in my mouth.

"What happened, Malfoy?" I throw up. "Malfoy?" I throw up again. "This isn't you?" Third times a charm, I finally start feeling better.

"She's pregnant."

"SHE'S WHAT?"

"Gregory honey, is everything okay?"

"Yes mum, we are fine." He hollers back "She's what?" He whispers.

"You heard me you dimwit." I snarl, "Don't make me repeat it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm...I guess I'm going to be a daddy." I start pacing the room. I always have paced when I get nervous, it helps me think. "I...I don't know what I'm going to do. What if I end up like my father?"

"I don't think you will." I stop walking, staring up into space.

"Yea, I don't either." I start pacing again. "But still...What if I do. Or worse..." He just stares at me. "what if my son ends up like you?" I shudder at the thought. He shrugs it off, grabbing a package of Twinkies off his dresser."Well, say something!" I holler at him.

"mm...i...nt...kkno." He says, his mouth full.

"I think I'm ready to go see Hermione." He nods, "Thanks man."

...

"Look Hermione, all he told Ginny was that you needed someone here."

"Well, I don't"

"Hermione. What is going on? Did he leave you? Did he hurt you?" Tears steak down my face.

"No" Harry wipes the tears away.

"Please"

"I'm pregnant Harry. All he said was that he loved me and then he left." Harry nods, understanding.

"That's scary" he answers, "I have died, Hermione, faced the Dark Lord and I was so scared I threw up when Ginny told me. I couldn't talk to her for a week."

"That is crazy Harry! Absurd!"

"Yea, but give him a break. It's a scary thought, being a father." I nod, hearing Draco apparate back in front of the house. He flies in the house.

"HOLD THAT THOU-" Gagging, he runs into the bathroom. Harry points in that general direction, his face questioning. I can't help but laugh.

"He still gets sick." I whisper, as Draco walks back in the kitchen.

"Potter" He nods, casually.

"Malfoy" I run up to him, hitting him.

"How dare you! How could you leave!"

"Geez, Hermione. Relax. I went to get Potter, and then went to Goyle's."

"I needed you!" I hit him again. "Your family needed you." Harry looks at Draco sympathetic, shrugging his shoulders, apparating. I stomp out of the house. I need to breathe.

A few hours later, as I am sitting on a low tree branch, he comes up to me.

"I'm sorry. How...How far along are you?" He flinches away from me, expecting me to hit him or scream.

"Probably about eight weeks. I'm three weeks late, and women normally start showing symptoms about then." He sighs.

"The wedding is in 3 months."

"I don't think I'll be showing, but everyone will know that I was pregnant beforehand when the baby's born."

"I don't care what everyone knows, I just want you comfortable." I smile.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too and I promise, I'll try to be a good dad." He looks down at his feet, then looks back up into my eyes. "I will try." I put my hand on his cheek.

"That's all I ask Draco." I whisper onto his lips.


	20. I Do

500 invitations were send out via owl. Of the 500 owls, 300 were to Draco's family. Of the 500 owls, 100 were Narcissa and Lucius' friends. Of the 500 owls, we received 30 RSVPs accepting our invitations.

In the end, it was a beautiful wedding. My dress was a sleek, white dress with a halter-top. Narcissa even cried as Arthur walked me down the aisle. When the preacher asked who was giving me away, Arthur replied with "Molly and I". Ginny stood at my side as my Maid of Honor while Harry held a laughing baby James. Draco had Goyle at his, in a tuxedo and everything. I had never seen Goyle look so mature. A single tear streamed down Draco's face as he said our vows.

"I can't promise this road will be easy, Hermione. I can't promise you will never hear that horrible unspoken word again. What I can promise you is that whatever this world hands us, you will not face it alone. I will be there for you, forever. Join me Hermione, be my queen."

His words were beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as our Unbreakable Vow we had already promised each other. Not nearly as beautiful as the miracle we were now getting ready to share. After the wedding, we had our reception out in the backyard of the Mansion, floating candles lighting up the tent.

"It's beautiful." I say, sitting at our bridal party table, looking down at the lasagna Molly had made for the wedding.

"No, it's not." Draco answers, looking at me. "You are." I don't know to laugh or cry.

"Malfoy" Ron nods walking up to our table, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. "Congratulations mate!"

"Thanks" Draco says, shaking his hand back.

"I'm happy for you Mione." Ron says, looking at me. "Although I feel it could have been, should have been me." He looks down, away from me. "Guess that's what one gets for waiting too long, Ay? I mean, all this time and..."

"And your still my best friend." I stand up, leaning over the table to hug him.

"I've missed you Mione." He whispers in my ear.

"I've missed you too Ron." I whisper back, patting him on the back.

"I...Would you like to dance?" He smiles at me "Do you mind mate?" He asks Draco, who shakes his head no.

As we dance I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The same heartbeat I had fallen asleep to over a year ago, the same heartbeat I heard every time I hugged him out of fear, comfort, or just because I was happy to see him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks me, stroking my hair.

"It's a little late now if it wasn't." I answer. "Besides, I love Draco and he loves me."

"Funny, he hated you two years ago."

"He acted like he hated me Ron, he didn't really."

"Same difference in my books." After the song ends, he takes my hand, bowing before me. "It was an honor Mrs. Malfoy," He smiles, kissing my hand.

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Weasley" I reply in a very ladylike voice. Afterwards, I step out of the tent to get some fresh air.

"You look beautiful." I turn around, facing Harry.

"Thank you Harry, I feel miserable." I hold my stomach as I say that, thinking of our little jellybean.

"Ginny did too her first couple months, it will pass." With that, he grabs my hands, swaying me back and forth. "Remember when we danced in the tent?" He laughs.

"While searching for the Holcruxes, how could I forget?"

"What was the song?" he laughs, looking up at the sky, dancing with me to no music at all. I think about it.

"O'children." I laugh "That made my day, I really needed a pick-me-up."

"Come, let's walk." He takes my hand, walking me away from the tent, towards the woods.

"What about?" I point back at the tent, referencing to the wedding.

"I told Malfoy where we were going, it's fine." We walk a little ways further.

"Are you scared? Of being a parent I mean?"

"Petrified." He looks at me

"Me too. What if...I mess up?"

"Then you wind up with another Malfoy." Harry jokes.

"That's not funny Harry" I playfully push him "I'm being serious."

"You won't mess up Hermione. You saved me and Ron's arses a hundred times."

"True" I laugh, "I guess we'll be alright. Can you believe this? Us both all grown up. What happened to us as the Golden Trio?"

"We still are"

"No, we're not. I am married to Draco Malfoy, you are father to Ginny Weasley's baby, and Ron is. Well, Ron."

"You couldn't expect for us to be kids forever. We had to grow up eventually." I nod as we head back to the tent. "And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Malfoy is trying to be a dad, please give him a break." I smile, leave it to Harry to be everybody's best friend.

"Ok." I kiss Harry on the cheek before going back inside the tent.

"There's my wife." Draco hollers, wrapping his arm around me, kissing me on the cheek. His breath smells like cinnamon.

"GOYLE! CRABBE!" I yell, causing both of them to look at me. "Are you getting my husband drunk?" Goyle laughs.

"Wouldn't be a wedding night if we weren't." Crabbe snickers, elbowing Goyle in the ribs."Gotta make it worthwhile for you Granger." I can't help but laugh.

"It's Malfoy now."

"No." Goyle answers, taking a swig of Firewhiskey straight from the bottle "To us, you'll always be Granger. Dance with me." I laugh, walking away.

"Wait, Hermione." Draco runs up to me, "Are you mad?"

"No, go ahead, drink up. I'm going to go mingle." With that, I kiss him on the cheek and walk over to Narcissa.

"She's having a boy." Narcissa announces proudly to Meda, who is holding Teddy, and Ginny.

"Lovely, do you have any names picked out?" Andromeda asks me, switching two-year-old Teddy from one hip to the other.

"No, we haven't decided on anything yet. Still kind of in shock at this point."

"That's ok." Ginny pipes up, "Me and Harry were in shock for half the pregnancy, then one night he had a dream, and the name came to him. It'll work out."

"I hope you're right."

"She is, it took Lucius and I a while too, and hundreds of baby books. Draco finally just came to us, a beautiful name." I can't help but look over at my new husband, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. As much as I want to, I can't picture him as an , in my head I replay my conversation with Harry. Walking over, I wrap my arms around Narcissa, hugging her. Everything stops, Draco's mouth drops open, Crabbe drops the bottle of Firewhiskey, shattering it. Ginny holds her breath."What ARE you doing, Hermione?"

"Thank you." I whisper to her. "Thank you for Draco. You did an amazing job." With that, she slowly wraps her arms back around me.

"And you will do an amazing job with your son, Hermione."

A few hours later, I pull Draco to the side.

"Honey, I'm ready for bed." I tell him in his ear and he nods, understanding.

"Ok. Let me tell Goyle that way if anyone asks, he can be his normal raunchy self. I laugh.

"Tell him not to go into too much detail." A few minutes later, my husband returns.

"Now, let's go start what I don't intend to finish until sunrise." He whispers in my ear, walking past me. I bite my bottom lip as I follow him over to our house. He carries me over the threshold, laying me down in our bed. Gently he kisses me, nibbling on my bottom lip as he unbuttons his shirt. Kissing his way down, he goes from my mouth, to my neck, down to my collar bone til I moan out in pleasure. "I think what you have is rightfully mine now, what do you say?" I smile at him.

"Draco." I laugh

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: I am very proud of myself with this chapter. I think I did a very good job at hitting Hermione, Ron, and Harry as characters. Tell me what you think ;)**


	21. The Interview

"Regal Malfoy?"

"No"

"Orion Malfoy?"

"No"

"Perseus Malfoy"

"No"

"Dorado?"

"Really? Dorado Draco Malfoy? Are you even thinking when you come up with these names?"

"Well, you don't exactly make this easy Draco!" I holler back, offended. "Maybe you should try finding one yourself!"

"You're the bookworm!"

"And what are you? So long as he has a name by his first birthday?"

"I am the man trying to sleep!" He rolls over, turning his back to me. "I do have an interview tomorrow at the Ministry."

"Thanks to daddy." I mumble.

"What?" He hollers back, hearing that I said something but not being able to distinguish what.

"I said 'That's your daddy.' I was talking to the baby!"

"You were not! Good Night Hermione."

"Good Night Draco."

The next morning I get up before he does, making sure that his coffee is made and start on making him some scrambled eggs, muggle-style. I don't do much like a muggle these days, but Draco always complimented my muggle cooking, being different from his magical.

"Do I smell...muggle?" He asks from the other room.

"Yes, you do." I answer, mixing the eggs and adding a hint of shredded cheese to them. He walks in, his white dress shirt buttoned, a tie loosely hung around his neck, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You are amazing Mrs. Malfoy." He whispers in my ear. "You and your muggle world amaze me." I laugh.

"Can I get that in writing? That THE Draco Malfoy said muggles amaze him?" Turning around to face him I put my arms around his neck.

"Well, maybe not muggles, just their cooking." He smiles back.

"Are you ready for your interview?"

"Of course." He lies, though trying to pull it off. "Who wouldn't want to hire on a Malfoy." He tugs at his shirt collar, popping it up. I can't help but laugh, putting it back down.

"I'm think you'll do fantastic." I kiss him and then turn around to fix his plate.

"Too bad I am running short on time." He smirks, smacking my hiney. "Would love to-"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" I scream, turning around. "Is that all you ever think about? Is romping with me?"

"No, just mostly." He smirks again, melting my heart.

"Eat your breakfast," I slide the plate across the table. Our kitchen was small, barely enough room to walk around the circular table that sat in the middle, and our bedrooms weren't much bigger, but the house was ours and for that I was thankful. "I think I am going to have Kritter come over today and keep me company."

"Kwitta?" He looks confused, his mouth full of food. He takes a drink of milk. "Sorry, why Kritter? If you are looking for company, why not mum or the Weaslette, or that Loony one?"

"Luna?"

"Yea her, She will keep you entertained for hours." He had a point there.

"Well, I figured it would give Kritter a break from the Mansion."

"She don't need a break, she's just a house-elf."

"She's not JUST a house-elf, Draco! They have feelings too and she needs a break once in a while before you work her to death!"

"Fine. Have her over, but if she is going to come over I at least expect a house-elf meal for dinner tonight. Aught to do something while she's here." I nod, understanding.

"You need to get going hun." He nods, wiping his mouth.

"Yea, I do." He says, kissing me before walking out the door.

"Are you going to apparate?" I ask, thinking of how great the interview will be if he has scrambled eggs on his shirt.

"No, I'll go by broom to the closest portal."

"Ok, good luck"

"A Malfoy makes his own luck" He smirks, his brook hovering over the ground. "Oh, and Hermione?" I can't help but look at him, will the baby have his eyes? His hair? His jaw? "What about Scorpius?" Before I can even answer, he's off, headed to his interview and out of distance to hear me, even if I screamed. Scorpius? Scorpius Draco Malfoy? Scorpius?

Standing at the door, I listen for Kritter's little footsteps. _Pit pat, Pit pat. _

"Ah, Miss Malfoy. Pleasant seeing you again." Kritter says, answering the door. I can't help but laugh, she is such a funny little house-elf.

"Pleasure's all mine, Kritter." I say, reaching down to hug her.

"Oh, Hermione dear. Don't hug that dirty thing." Narcissa says, snarling her nose seeing me hug her. "Who knows where it's been."

"Kritter cleaned chimney Mrs. Malfoy. Kritter made beds."

"Hopefully not in that order." Narcissa replies sharply, her voice having a sting to it. "Did Draco already leave for his interview?"

"Yes," I answer, "That's why I came over, was wanting to see if I could borrow Kritter for a few hours. The baby makes me so miserable, it's hard to get anything done."

"That's fine dear." Narcissa answers, "Just have her back by evening."

"Kritter gets to go with you today Miss Malfoy?" Kritter's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yes" I answer "And you are to make Mr. Malfoy's dinner tonight."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Malfoy. Kritter will make..." She thinks about it, dazing off into space. "Vegetable Soup! Mr. Malfoy loves Kritter's vegetable soup!"

"That he does, Kritter." I answer, "Come now, we better get started. Thank you Narcissa."

"You are very welcome"

Walking across the yard, I can't help but laugh at Kritter as she skips.

"Tis a beautiful day Miss Malfoy, thank you." I laugh, as she grabs a dandelion, blowing it across the yard. "Let's clean!" She opens the front door for me, getting started on the living room.

"Don't work yourself too hard Kritter." I warn, going into the kitchen to make us both some tea. "One cube of sugar or two?"

"Oh, Kritter likes one cube, but Miss Malfoy don't have too."

"I enjoy doing it, it's nice having you here for company."

"Oh thank you. Kritter enjoys your company too. Has Mr. Malfoy decided on a name yet?"

"We have one in mind that I like, Draco came up with it."

"May Kritter hear, Kritter promises she won't tell Mrs. Malfoy."

"Scorpius"

"Scorpius a good name. Strong name. Kritter like." I smile. Of course you do my little friend. You appreciate any decisions I make.

"Thank you Kritter. Sit, let's drink tea."

"But Mrs. Malfoy says Kritter is not to sit at table with Witches."

"Narcissa has no say so over what happens here. Here you are an equal Kritter."

"Oh, Thank you." Kritter jumps up in the chair, scooting herself close to the table. "Kritter thinks this is nice."

We sit and talk of hours like that, sipping on our teas. I can tell the house-elf is uncomfortable about not working, not cleaning, but it is also in her nature to obey whatever her masters say, so she simply sits with me. Around four, I have Kritter start on dinner and then let it simmer as she walks back over to Narcissa's mansion.

"Thank you Miss Malfoy, Kritter had a nice day here."

"So did I, Kritter." I smile, watching Kritter skip back over to the Mansion, not closing the door until I watch her enter their front door.

"Guess what?" Draco appears right behind me as I turn around, making me grab my chest.

"OH!" I try to calm my beating heart. "Where did you come from?"

"I apparated out in the woods, threw up a few times on my way to the house but it was worth it seeing your face just now." He laughs. I smack his arm playfully.

"That is not funny Draco!" I walk into the kitchen, setting our bowls on the table, followed by our cups of water.

"I got the job!"

"You better not be joking."

"I'm not! I got the job!" I turn around looking at him to be sure.

"You mean?"

"I mean, I got the job!" I squeel, hugging him. "I mean, Potter put in a good word for me, which helped, but in the end I got it."

"So your..."

"I'm an Auror."


	22. The Threat

"There is so much I have to teach you; so much you have to learn." Leaning over I put more paint on the muggle paint roller. "Ugh, I don't know how your Aunt Ginny did this." I say, holding my back "We still have three months to go, Scorpius, and I already feel blimey. Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, You have so much to learn but your father and I will teach you that. No matter what your blood status is, you're a wizard. Don't ever forget that. You're father tried telling me different once, but that was back when he was a spoiled brat."

_"Granger?" I hear whisper through the hallway, turning around. Nobody. "Granger?" I hear it again. _

_"Who's there?" I ask, sassy. _

_"Granger?" And then I see Malfoy, peeking his head around the corner. His hair was still slicked back, we were only second years. _

_"What do you want, Malfoy? To pick on me again!" I put extra emphasis on his name "I will not be expelled because of you." He laughs._

_"I want to show you something." He whispers, "follow me." Why did I trust him? Because he loaned me a sweater once while I was cold? Curiosity got the best of me though._

_"Where ARE you going?" I ask, as he walks out of the castle, me following quickly behind him._

_"Look" He points in front of him at a flower garden. "I found it." The flowers were beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. They reminded me of the flowers my mum had planted last summer. Mums she called them and I laughed. "I figured you'd want a new spot to hide and read." He smiles._

_"It's beautiful." I whisper. _

_"Well, not that I did my good deed, I'm off." Malfoy says, straightening his tie._

_"Wait! Why?" I ask, looking back at him. "Why did you show me this?"_

_"Silly Mud Blood! I wanted my tree back!"_

"It didn't matter though, no matter how much he pushed me away, I still loved your father all the same. Don't tell him this, but I have loved him ever since our second year at Hogwarts. Hated the fact that I loved him, but I loved him all the same. One day you'll understand. One day you'll bring a girl home to meet me and your dad. It was his idea to paint your room like this." I look around at the dark green I was painting the room, it was Draco's idea to add a silver border as well along the ceiling "Said Slytherin all the way. I'm going to laugh if you turn out to be a Gryffindor like your mother."

"Well, I won't" Draco laughs, coming around the corner.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I came in about the spot where you started calling my a twit." I can't help but laugh.

"I didn't call you a twit, I called you a brat."

"Hmm, Same difference I suppose." I lean back over, adding more paint to the roller. "Did anyone ever tell you that you paint like a muggle?"

"I am painting like a muggle because it's relaxing. It helps me bond with Scorpius."

"It's time consuming."

"Exactly and these last 2 months have been miserable." He laughs, knowing I am being honest.

"What am I going to do with you, Hermione. When are you ever going to act like a Malfoy?" With that he wraps his arms around my belly, hugging me and the baby.

"What? You want me to sit on the front porch drinking tea with other mums talking about how bad half-bloods are?" He laughs.

"Yes, and I want you teaching our son to stick his nose up to anyone less than him." He jokes.

"Only the best for a Malfoy, make sure it's high enough you have to stay inside when it rains, for risk of drowning deary." I answer in a very proper voice, laughing. He just stares at me.

"Does my mum actually sound like that?"

"Sometimes" I answer honestly.

"Hmmm" He shrugs his shoulders, looking out the window. Suddenly, Harry apparates in the front yard.

"Oh look, Harry." My eyes light up, I love it whenever Harry comes over, it makes me feel so much better. Draco's face goes white. "What's wrong?"

"Potter's here to talk to me. I'll be right back." I watch him leave the room, showing up outside a few minutes later. Standing in the window, I watch them talk. It looks confrontational, so I open the window just a crack to hear what's going on.

"It was a threat Malfoy! It needs to be treated as such!"

"It is none of Hermione's concern Potter! It has nothing to do with her."

"It involves you."

"It's work and she's pregnant. The Healer told us to make her life as stress-free as possible to get her to go full term. That is why she ended her internship."

"But-"

"This is my family Potter, not yours. I don't go telling Ginny things to stress her out, I expect the same when it comes to my wife."

"But-"

"Do you tell Ginny every time there's a threat?"

"Well no."

"Exactly. Thank you for coming over, but I have it taken care of."

"Harry," I holler out the window, knowing that conversation is done. "Come inside, have some tea." Draco glares at him. I know the glare, the one that silently whispers not to mention the conversation at hand and sigh.

"Only for a second, Mione." Harry hollers back. Quickly I shut the window, running down the stairs. I just get the tea on as they are walking inside.

"So," Harry laughs "then I asked him 'What broomstick?', you should have seen his face. Have you ever seen a muggle try to explain flying."

"That's funny, Potter. Wish I could have a go-round or two with your uncle, see how he likes being a ferret in someone else's knickers."

"Wow Mione" Harry says looking at me. I'm already all-belly and don't need anyone else pointing it out.

"I know Harry, I'm a cow. Don't remind me." I laugh.

"No, you look great! I was actually going to compliment how much you're glowing. Ginny never glowed with James." I blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. So," I ask casually "how is work?" Draco and Harry exchange glances as the three of us go awkwardly silent. "Harry?"

"We deal with the bad guys, the death eaters, Hermione. It's not peaches and creme." Draco sighs, "but someone has to do it."

" They have been keeping me busy." I smile half-heartedly. Draco's right, it's not peaches and creme.

That night in bed I lay awake, feeling Scorpius kick and listening to the consistency of Draco's sleeping. He was right, for the baby's sake I shouldn't be stressing, but I still couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. A threat? Who would threaten Draco? A lot of people, that's who. But maybe they weren't threatening him, maybe they were threatening the Ministry? His job?

"Draco?" I whisper into the darkness.

"Please Hermione, I know you can't sleep. I get that, but just one night." I roll onto my side.

"Please keep my family safe." I whisper out the window, gazing at the full moon.


	23. Truth be told

I woke up to the sunlight dancing across my face.

"Today is going to be a beautiful day" I smile, rubbing my stomach. Draco is already out of bed, I can hear him moving around downstairs as the horrible stench of burnt coffee lingers its way into our room. "And daddy's making breakfast." Rolling out of bed, literally, I am thankful there is only a month and a half of this pregnancy left. Life has been treating my family good, Draco loves his job, the painting of the nursery is almost complete, and the Healer keeps telling me our son is healthy. I couldn't be happier.

"Is that you, Hermione?" Draco calls up the stairs, he must have heard me.

"Yes" I call back, "I'll be down in a second." Everyday tasks, even putting my clothes on was a hassle anymore, so I went with a pair of Draco's sweatpants, the Slytherin badge on the thigh and an old white t-shirt. After tossing my hair back into a sloppy ponytail, I walk downstairs.

"Ah, there's my favorite person." Draco smiles, walking towards me. I can't help but smile back, he is so sweet. I get ready to kiss him, when he leans down and kisses my stomach "And how are you this morning?" My mouth drops open.

"I can't believe you Draco! And what am I? Just an incubator?" He smirks.

"Ah... You've figured me out, Granger." He laughs. I have fallen in love with his laugh, it being something he never did in school. He has figured that out too, and realized that I can't stay mad at him when he laughed, it was his secret weapon.

"Did you hear that?" I ask, pushing Draco away from me a tad, as if that would help me focus on the sound.

"No, what?"

"I heard a...a pop." I half-question myself as I walk towards the door. Suddenly, a smile creeps across my lips as I throw the door open, running outside. A familiar face, one I have missed so much. Running barefoot across the yard, I don't care that I'm dressed in Draco's old sweatpants, or that my hair isn't done. He was here, he had actually come to visit me!

"Well, hello to you too Mione." That familiar voice says as I toss myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ron! You're here! You never come to visit!" I announce proudly. "I can't believe it! You're here!"

"Yea, I guess I am." He raises one lip, a poor attempt of a smile. "Hey Hermione, I need to speak with Malfoy. It's about work."

"Ron, it's a Sunday. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I look behind me at the house, Draco leaning in the doorway watching the conversation, his face tense. I can see from here that he is clenching his jaw.

"Not really." He looks concerned, worry streaked across his face.

"Hermione, get in the house." Draco tells me, walking away from the doorway towards us.

"But-"

"Now Hermione!"

"Now listen here Draco! I will not be talked to like a child! I have fought right alongside Ron and Harry before, I deserve to know now!"

"You are pregnant now!" He hollers back "If you want to fight with the big dogs, wait until Scorpius is born at least! Now. Get. In. The. House!" He was right. How could I argue the fact that I was pregnant, the fact that the Healers had warned me not to stress. What could I say? Draco wouldn't allow the fact that Tonks had done it with Teddy as a reason. Frustrated, I stomp off into the house, slamming the front door as hard as I can. The nerve. Sitting there, I hear their muffled voices outside. Quietly, I reach for my wand on the table, using it to push the door open just a tad, and I listen.

"We received another threat today, Malfoy. This isn't safe."

"I know, I know." How could the Manor not be safe? It was the safest place for us. Narcissa and Lucius could keep an eye on the guest house year round, all day if Narcissa felt up to it, which she sometimes did when Draco was away on business. I could keep Kritter at the house with me while Draco was away.

"And what do you expect her to do if something does happen? She's too far along now, she can't apparate."

"I KNOW!" Draco screams. "I know, you think I don't think about this."

"Prove it! You were the one saying you loved her, and yet here she is running at me. Bloody shows you love her."

"Don't question my love for Hermione. Do you hear me Weasley? You can hate me all you want, but don't ever say I don't love her!"

"Really showed it in school."

"Leave it to Ron to not know how to keep his side comments to himself." I sigh into the empty kitchen.

"And if your family was threatened, you would have saved them!" Everything goes silent, an awkward silence.

"Fine. But please, get her out of here."

"I'm trying to. I'll send her out with the Weaslette today. We need a crib anyway. I can't travel far with her though, not like this."

"Her name is Ginny."

"And I said she will be gone by this evening. What more do you want?"

"She should have been gone a week ago, a month ago."

"I know, I know. Now come inside, Hermione will be dying to see you." With that, I latch the door softly with my wand, dump out Draco's burnt coffee and make a fresh batch, muggle-style. When Draco opens the door I turn around like I didn't expect him.

"Thank you for coming Ron" I smile, then look at Draco. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." He puts his hand on the curve of my back. "Except I can't make coffee to save my life." He smirks at Ron, who half-heartedly smiles back, his mind still on the conversation outside. I can't believe Draco wasn't telling me anything. He promised we were in this together.

_"Hmmmmm...What do you want from me woman?" He laughs as we lay on the couch down in the Slytherin Dungeon. All the other Slytherins had gone away for Christmas, but with the war in his own backyard, Malfoy felt safer staying here. _

_"I want the truth." I run my finger up and down along his chest._

_"Egh...Probably since first year?" _

_"Really? That long. Why didn't you say anything?" _

_"You always have been my secret, you always will be."_

_"Promise me you'll never keep a secret like that from me again Malfoy."  
><em>

_"I promise." He whispers onto my lips before kissing me again._

__"So...Why am I going shopping with Ginny?" I ask, probably shooting myself in the foot.

"What the hell Hermione!" Draco yells, stepping away from me. "I tell you to go inside, so you sit at the door and listen in." Ron is silent, standing there awkwardly.

"Well, I had to find out somehow! Besides, I think I have a right to know." I scream back "If it's my safety on the line!"

"I told you you should have told her, Malfoy."

"SHUT UP RON!" We both yell, causing Ron to sit down at the table quietly like a child.

"I had it under control!"

"Obviously not if Ron and Harry are coming over constantly. We are married! We are supposed to be in this together!"

"This is work, Hermione. It's not our love life. It is to be kept at work."

"Well, it's rubbish that you are keeping it from me like I'm a...a...a child!"

"I'm keeping it from you because you're pregnant! Or did you forget that you can't see your own feet!" My mouth drops open. Ron's mouth drops open. I couldn't believe Draco had just said that.

"How dare you! I can see my feet, thank you very much. I'm not that big yet!" With that, I stomp up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door. How dare he call me fat, tell me I can't see my feet.

"Go talk to her mate." I hear Ron say downstairs.

"No, she don't want to talk to me right now. She needs her space."

"Fine. If you won't, I will." And then I hear the door open up behind me.

"Mione?"

"Leave me alone."

"Please? Talk to me." Ron says, putting his arm around me, pulling my into his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whimper into his chest.

"Ay, I grew up in the Burrow, we argued. He's doing it for your own good though, Mion"

"I know but it hurts. What is he keeping from me?" Ron looks down, stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Tell me Ronald Weasley!" I say threw my teeth. He sighs.

"Malfoy got a threat the other day at work. Well, he's been getting them for a while now. Threats against him, against you and the baby. Saying that he dishonored the Death Eaters by marrying you, by becoming an Auror. He thought nothing of them because he's been getting them so often. They are all anonymus." I nod, understanding now.

"So, what can I do?"

"Nothing really. He's trying to keep you away from the house, for your safety. Everyone knows about the Manor, but few people know you and Draco are living here as it is, most think you are in the Manor with his parents."

"I want to help."

"Then stay out of the line of fire, Mione. Please. I know you have brains, during the war we would have died without you, but right now in your condition..."

"I'm pregnant, not dead."

"And Malfoy would kill me and Harry both if that changed." I couldn't argue it, I had no arguement. "Now go downstairs and apologize to your husband." With that, I kiss Ron on the cheek.

"Thanks, for everything."


	24. The Pain

"If it makes you feel any better, Harry won't tell me about work either." Ginny says, pushing James in his stroller down Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, but it don't really." I answer, looking around. "I just wish Draco would tell me everything."

"Harry says it's because Malfoy is worried about you. That all he does at work anymore is look at the picture he has of you on his desk."

"Thanks Ginny, but that really don't help either."

"Sorry, anyway here is the shop." She says, pointing to an old run-down building.

"Are you sure their still open?" I ask, looking at the dust that had collected on the windows.

"Yea, they are." She answers, pushing the door open. Inside, there is baby stuff everywhere, for every house of Hogwarts. Looking around for a crib, Draco had promised he'd put it up when I got home, I see a few Slytherin onesies and a Quidditch mobile. I grab them, picturing Draco's face whenever he saw them. There was also a pack-and-play that floated in the air and a Slytherin blanket for the crib which I purchased as well. As I carried everything up to the cash register, I glanced up, noticing the cashier.

"Luna?"

"Oh, hi Hermione." She smiled, turning her head slightly to the side, like a dog who had heard a whistle. "Funny seeing you here. What are you having?"

"A boy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Beautiful name, means scorpion. Very powerful animal."

"Yes, I know. Wouldn't be a Malfoy without a powerful name."

"True." With that, she checks out my items, handing me a single plastic bag with an extension charm.

"Also, do you have any cribs?"

"Yes, silver or green?" I smile, she noticed the Slytherin theme.

"Silver." I answer, as she pushes the boxed crib into the bag as well.

"There you go, good luck."

"Thank you"

"I never knew she worked there." Ginny says once we step out of the store.

"Me either. I'm excited though, Draco is going to love seeing all this stuff. Thank you for showing me this place."

"Your welcome. It was a lifesaver when I was pregnant with James. Harry wasn't fun to shop with at all." I laugh, trying to picture Harry looking at all the onesies and bottles.

"Let's go get some tea at Rosa Lee Teabag and then head home. I would like for Draco to get the crib up tonight."

"Okay." Ginny smiles, pushing James in the direction of the tea shop.

After we finished our tea, Ginny and I went our separate ways, both headed home. When I got to the house, something didn't feel quite right though. It felt...dark. Not even thinking, I apparate immediately. All I can hear is Ron's voice in my head. _Stay out of the line of fire, Mione. _Standing in front of his house, everything goes black

"Mione. Mione." I open my eyes.

"Ron?"

"You fainted. Right there on the bloody lawn. You can't apparate pregnant. You know that. "

"We...We need to go back."

"What?"

"We...we need to go back to my house. It's dark."

"What? What the bloody hell do you mean? It's dark!"

"Something is at...is at my house...Draco." Suddenly Ron looked up, he understood.

"Ok, Hermione. Here, drink this. We need to get you standing up again." He hands me a glass of water. "Good, drink slow. Do you feel better?"

"A little. I have...I have to go get Draco."

"Ok. Ok. Here" He stands me up, wrapping my arms around his neck "Hold onto me." Suddenly, we apparate back to my front yard. I look at the house, still not looking quite right. There wasn't anything physically wrong with the house, just the vibe I got from it. It was dark. Ron grabs my hand, pushing me behind him as he walks towards the door.

"Ron." I whisper, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's on the other side of that door. If it's bad, run. Promise me." The look in his eyes told me he still loved me. I nod, praying my gut feeling is wrong. Pushing the door open, he never puts his wand down. My kitchen is dark, but I can see enough outlines to tell what had happened. The small round table where Ron, Draco and I had sipped tea just earlier that morning was flipped over, a chair broken by the stairs. The smallest squeak comes out of my mouth as I think about the argument we had held. Ron puts his finger up to his lips, shushing me as he points his wand up the stairs, looking. Shaking his head, he walks towards the living room. My stomach drops as I follow him. All the blood rushes to my head as I see Crabbe laying there motionless by the fireplace, Draco lying on the other side of the room, soaked in blood. I run over to Draco, examining his wounds. They were rough to say the least. He just kept shaking his head back and forth crying.

"Hermione. Hermione. Do something. Do something. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die."

"Shhhh!" I whisper, holding his face. "You're okay. What happened?" I ask as I tear his shirt off, examining his chest closer. Tears are streaming down my face now. It's not just one or two shots with a wand, Draco had about five or six holes in his chest.

"The...the...the Death Eaters. They...They said they'd kill me if...if I didn't leave you and...and..."

"Shhhhh... I know. Ron told me about that."

"We...Well they came searching the house. Th...They were going to kill you and..and..the baby." His bottom lip quivered in pain.

"Your friends dead, Mione." Ron put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go! Go to St. Mungo's! Tell them I need two Mediwizards, Dittany, and" a tear streaks down my face, "and anything else that can help." Ron nods, disapparating."Go on, Draco."

"Th...They came for you. Cr..Crabbe was here vi...visiting. Th...They killed him. Th...They killed Crabbe." I can barely see my husband, my best friend, through the tears anymore. I can't stop them. "He...Hermione."

"What my love?"

"D...Don't let m...me die. I want to m...meet our son." With that, he smirks. I know what I have to do now. I pick my head up, fighting back the tears.

"You're not going to die, Draco. Just lay still." I lay his head in my lap, leaning against the doorway and put my head against the wall. Gently, I brush his hair back out of his face.

"Yo...Your beautiful Hermione. I...I should have t...told you that years ago."

"I know, Draco. But I loved all those kisses you stole from me."

"I...I loved them too. I...I love y...you too Hermione." I saw the light in his eyes getting dimmer. I knew I was going to lose him before the Mediwizards ever arrived. "I...I love the...the baby. T...Tell him that."

"Please don't give up on me. Please."

"I...I won't. I...I will s...stay until..tha...that Weasel gets back." I laugh through the tears, even like this he could insult Ron. "I...I will s..stay with y..you forever." With that, he closes his eyes and his chest stops moving. Gently I lean down, kissing his lips.

When Ron gets back with the mediwizards, they have to pull me away from Draco's body. I can't help but scream, lashing out as I see them put my husband in a body bag. I watch as they zip him up, finalizing everything that had happened. Ron holds me as I lash out, trying to get into the ambulance with them. He holds my arms down as I try to hex them for not doing anything. He stays with me all night, when just as I drift off to sleep I wake myself up screaming from the night terrors. He tells me that the mediwizards said there was nothing more that could have been done. That Draco's body had suffered too much damage for magic to help. He whispers in my ear that Draco wouldn't want to see me like this, but none of it helps. He sits there and listens as I sit in the same spot where I held Draco as he took his last breath and cry.


	25. The Funeral

Standing there in the rain, I look down at Draco's casket. Pain isn't even the word for what I'm feeling anymore. Pain doesn't even describe it. My husband is dead. The one person who was there for me when everyone else had turned their backs was now being lowered into the ground. Narcissa couldn't even show up. She hadn't left the Manor since she got word of what had happened. Goyle was doing something in America. Narcissa had told his mum what had happened, but little is known on if Goyle ever got the message. So I watch as Ron, Harry, Lucius and Blaise use their wands to lower Draco's casket into the earth. Lucius does his best to hold everything in, but I can see that the pain is there. That it will only stay there until he gets in the comfort of his own home. They have allowed me to stay with them, for the safety of me and Scorpius. I look up at the sky, begging Draco to show me that he is in peace.

"Of course it rains." I whisper to myself.

_"Hey Granger"_

_"What do you want Malfoy? Whatever it is I'm not falling for it." I answer, flicking my hair so it hits him in the face as I turn around._

_"Wait up!" I hear his footsteps behind me. "I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I...I wanted to ask you. Do you want to go dance in the rain with me?"_

_"Are you crazy? We'll catch cold!"_

_"No, we won't." He grabs my hands with his. "Just don't be seen, or I'll call you a Mud Blood. Come on." Following him, we go out behind the castle, by the lake and we dance. Not together, but just beside each other. We run in the rain, we dance in circles. "So, it's not true?"_

_"What's not true?"_

_"My father used to tell me that a Muggle-born would melt in the rain."_

_"That''s the silliest thing I ever heard."_

_"Yea, me too."  
><em>

_"Is that why you called me out here? To see if I'd melt?"_

_"No, you look pretty in the rain."_

"Leave it to Malfoy." Ron says, looking at Draco's coffin now lying in the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, leave it to Malfoy to have his funeral on the rainiest day of the year." I nod, looking up at the clouds.

Later on, I sit in Scorpius' room. I look at the walls, still half-painted.

_"Hermione! Where are you?" I hear him running up the stairs. "Are you in here?" He asks, cracking open the door. I smile over my shoulder and he laughs._

_"What?"_

"_You're doing it again."_

_"I'm doing what?"_

"_You're painting like a muggle. You're going to confuse the boy."_

"_It's called bonding, Draco. Maybe if you had once in a while-"_

"_Watch it woman."_

The crib is still sitting in it's box in the corner, and here I am, sitting indian-style on the floor in Draco's sweatpants and old t-shirt. They still smell like him. Maybe if I just sit here long enough, he'll come walking back through the door, and everything will be the same.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy" I rub my stomach.

"Granger?" What? No one has called me Granger in years, no one is still alive to call me Granger, except...

_"It's Malfoy now."_

"_No, to us you'll always be Granger."_

"Goyle?"

"What are you doing here? I thought-"

"I don't." I answer, finishing his thoughts. "It's not safe, and I can't walk downstairs without expecting.." I tear up again, and Goyle wraps his arms around me.

"Shhhh. It's ok, Granger. We all miss him."

"I know, it's just...I never thought he'd be gone."

"I know, none of us did. Malfoy was invincible." We go downstairs and I put on some tea. Sitting at the table, we talk about old times. We talk about Draco and Hogwarts. We talk about where I am going to go from here, with the baby. When it started getting dark, Goyle suggested we leave.

"Ok, there's just one thing I need to get from Scorpius' room first. Can you wait here?"

"Sure"

Walking up the stairs, I feel pressure below Scorpius. The second I walk into the nursery, the pressure leaves and is replaced with a warm, wet feeling on my legs.

"GOYLE?" I scream, feeling a pain in my back immediatly.

"What?" He hollers, running up the stairs, his wand already pointed at the window in the nursery.

"I...I think my water just broke."

"What do you mean you THINK your water just broke? Women are supposed to know these things Granger."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this is my first baby you TWIT! Now, do SOMETHING!" The contractions were hitting harder, closer together "Go get Narcissa! Go get Molly! And GOYLE!"

"What? You don't have to scream at me."

"I'm in LABOR! Now, do me one more thing?"

"Well, you better make it fast, because I don't want to deliver a baby."

"Go get Ron."


	26. Epilouge

Ron held my hand through the entire delivery. I made it obvious that he was doing it as nothing more than a friend, being utterly blunt about the fact, but he didn't care. Standing there, he held my hand as I delivered Scorpius Draco Malfoy into the world.

"Do you want to hold him?" The Healer asks me.

"Can I?" Gently, the Healer places the baby in my arms. I push the blanket away, showing his little face and it takes my breath away."Draco?"

"Hermione, it's not Draco. It's Scorpius, your son." Narcissa answers, concerned.

"No, look at him." I lean her direction, showing her. He had Draco's jaw line, Draco's silver eyes, he even had a few blonde truffles of hair. I took my hand, slicking his hair back like Narcissa had once kept Draco's when we were young.

"Well look at you." She whispers, rubbing her fingers along Scorpius' cheek. "Just like your father. He was a hero, you know?" I smile at the thought.

_"So, I don't know how to tell you this, but I feel like I have to."_

_"I'm listening."_

"_Well, I want to make sure this comes out right."_

"_Ok, when has Draco Malfoy ever been at a loss for words?"_

"_Very funny. I'm scared I will __disappoint Scorpius. Like, I won't be the father he wants me to be."_

"_Draco." I brush his hair out of his eyes "You will be more than the father he wants, what was your father when you were little?"_

"_He was my hero but-"_

"_And you will be Scorpius' hero. Trust me. Now get some sleep."_

_"  
><em>"Can I hold him?" Lucius asks, holding his arms out. Gently I put the baby in his arms. "Well look at you. You do look just like your daddy. Brave man he was, I can tell you stories about him that you would never believe. But that will be for later, right now we need to talk about you, big boy. Now, you are Scorpius Draco Malfoy. Do you know what that means? It means that you are to be a Slytherin. Slytherins are-" he carries Scorpius out into the hallway talking to him.

"Thank you for being there Ron." I say, looking over at him

"What are friends for?"

"And thank you for getting everyone Goyle."I laugh at the thought of his face as I was screaming at him.

"Scariest thing in my entire life!"

"Where are you planning on staying, now that you have the baby?" Harry asks me, looking at Ginny. She nods.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay at the Manor. Me and Narcissa are decorating Draco's old room for Scorpius and it's coming along nicely."

"And the house?" Molly asks, the entire room going silent.

"I think I'm going to leave it the way it is. I feel like Draco is still there, and I enjoy going to visit with him. Feel his presence, you know?" Molly nods, of course she understands. George and Fred's room was still the same from after the war. Molly still went in there and cried when she thought all of the kids were sleeping. "I think everything's going to be okay."

...

"Mum! We are going to be late!"

"Will you just hold on Scorpius. We are not going to be late."

"Mum, I only get to go to Hogwarts for the first time once. I have to make a lasting impression!" With that he pulls his shirt tight and winks. Looking at my son, I see Draco all over again. All the way down to the way he talks, he is his father. I never did become a Healer, switched it up and followed Harry and Ron as Aurors, taking Draco's place on the field. Ron eventually moved on, got married to a Hufflepuff named Leanna, and they had a few kids of their own.

"Do you see that?" I lean down, whispering in his ear as we get closer to Harry and Ginny.

"AUNT GINERVA! UNCLE HARRY!" He runs up to them, holding his owl cage in his right hand, the poor owl flapping it's wings as the cage shakes. "Look, mum got me an owl."

"You couldn't resist doing his hair like that could you?" Harry asks me, looking down at Scorpius. It was slicked back, just like Draco's used to be.

"What can I say? He's a Malfoy." I smile back.

"It's good to see you smile, Mione." Harry says, giving me a hug.

"It feels good to smile." I answer.

"Look James. I got my handshake down." Scorpius says, holding out his hand to James. James slowly reaches and takes it. "Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy." He says, nodding his head as he shakes James' hand. "And I'm going to be the best Slytherin there is, just like my father."


End file.
